Different Kinds of Magic
by Erkith
Summary: Keladry of Mindelan has no magic. She made it through to knighthood without magical aid, but even so, not everyone trusts her. And when her new secret comes out how will she ever enchant the ones who doubt her when she can't even snare the man she loves.
1. Prologue

General Disclaimer: Probably all the characters of any importance in this fic are property of Tamora Pierce (a truly excellent author). The plot is mine. I keep very good track of what I've read and where, but in the unlikely event that you feel I've copied your work, please let me know, so I can either remove the offending material or offer explanations.  
  
My first fic, but no going easy. Flame at will!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Delicate blue wings fluttered as the butterfly who owned them dodged a clamping fist. A small giggle escaped the attacker as easily as the butterfly had. The child who chased it couldn't have been more than three. His step was still a bit wobbly, but his bright blue eyes were curious and bright; always seeking out another interesting thing. Searching for something new to see or touch.  
  
His mother, Veralidaine Sarrasri, laughed at his attempts and said, "Come now. Leave the poor thing alone."  
  
"Harassing Tortal's wildlife again?" asked a voice over her shoulder.  
  
"Naturally," she answered wryly as her husband stooped down and rescued the butterfly from the torments of her son by scooping him up. Watching, as her husband gently bounced the toddler and dipped him low then high, Daine smiled. How she loved Numair Samalin and the family they were building together – the new adventure.  
  
"Papa! Wheeeee! 'gain! 'gain!"  
  
Laughing, Numair obeyed. He was rewarded with the gurgling laughter of his son. Gods, but life is wonderful, he thought. Laying an arm companionably over Daine's shoulder, he thought again, very wonderful.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Keladry of Mindelan gave a small sigh of envy. They looked so happy and at peace as a family, much like living in the security of an oasis while the desert storm rakes the soil dry. Moments before, Kel had seen Numair's tall frame rigid with stress and his shoulders tense with the fatigue and worry from news of the coming war. Now, mere minutes later, she was watching the same frame shaking with genuine laughter. It was amazing. It was beautiful. And damned if she wasn't jealous!  
  
Turning away, Kel walked back to New Hope. She rolled her shoulders in a fruitless attempt to release some of the tension. She knew by now that the only thing that would release it was one of Neal's spells, but wasn't it a waste of magic if the tension would return with the next day's sun? Besides, Kel reminded herself grimly, Neal would only badger her again about time off.  
  
Goddess knew she needed it, but who had time? Not Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, of that Kel was sure. Not with New Hope expanding so quickly. She was already needed everywhere at once: to train new recruits, go over new rations, make new rules and revise old ones, deal with petty squabbles, and to organise city defence improvements. New was once again becoming a refugee fort. Kel's day was hectic at best, and the war had yet to begin.  
  
She had been gone – what – 8 months? That was before Tortal's only distaff knight had been recomissioned by Commander Wyldon to transform the bustling city back into a defendable fort again. And much as she loved being back; she knew it was taking a toll on her.  
  
She was tense, couldn't sleep, barely ate, and was continually ill with one thing or another. Neal had told her it was stress from the war that was responsible. Too bad, she thought wryly, that it seemed Tortal was continually at war.  
  
Kel coughed quietly into her hand. This was a habit she'd made since Neal had first tried to get "the Stump" to order her off duty. She had not appreciated the effort. But she couldn't really blame him; she knew she was worrying her friends. Yukimi never failed to offer a diversion of some sort and Neal was constantly checking up on her. Merric almost chronically "forgot" to wake her for scouting duty on the rare occasions she did sleep. Owen was always the emissary sent by Wyldon, and though he catered to her; she suspected that Wyldon knew the exact number of times she'd coughed. Even Fanche had stopped dolling out any of her usual token spite, and that was scary.  
  
She saluted Saefas on the way through the entrance gates and headed for the stables. Peachblossom and Hoshi whickered and thrust their heads over theirs stall doors as she came in. Out of habit more than anything else, she grabbed a brush. Kel knew they'd already been groomed. Toby insisted on rising early each morning so he could beat her to her chores. Toby would groom the horses before breakfast, while she was expressly forbidden by Neal and his father to leave the main building until after she'd eaten – or rather, had pretended to eat, since her appetite had deserted her.  
  
None of the tension left as she brushed Peachblossom, but some of the worry was brushed into a far corner as her thoughts shifted. Peachblossom was being unusually sedate, Kel thought, frowning. Perhaps he was sick. She'd have to ask Daine to take a look later.  
  
A sparrow chirped nearby. She turned to look at it, and was surprised to see Neal standing behind her with the sparrow perched on his shoulder. He raised a brow.  
  
"Letting people sneak up on you , Mindelan?"  
  
"Hush, Neal"  
  
His shrewd green eyes ran over her consideringly. "No. You have been working too hard. You need more sleep, more rest, more food, etc. If no one's going to do anything about it, I am."  
  
"We've been over this, Neal." Unconciously she ran a hand through her cropped hair.  
  
"Ah, but this time I've got orders straight from the Stump."  
  
"You should really stop calling Wyldon that."  
  
Neal shrugged. She was trying to distract him, and he wasn't about to let her. "It's just a nickname, not that unlike the one my dear cousin spreads like dandelion fluff. But..." he protesting before she could expand on that thought, "that's not what I'm here to argue about."  
  
Damn. He noticed, Kel thought.  
  
"In fact, I don't have to argue with you at all. You are going off duty for the next few days. You are going to rest, eat, and relax at Fort Mastiff, as per both Wyldon and my orders."  
  
"Neal! Since when do YOU give Me orders?" Kel asked. She was well past caring about her Yamani training, and made no effort to restrain the anger or violence in her voice or body. Her hands fisted at her sides as if she longed to take a swing at him.  
  
"Since it became apparent that you can't take care of yourself," he returned seriously; though his tone smacked of insult.  
  
"I won't leave, Neal...."  
  
Neal ignored her sputtering denials. Sometimes you had to attack to do what's best. "Your escort will await you after tomorrow's breakfast."  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
"Understand that if you do not report to your escort, who by the way are under my command, you will be removed by force."  
  
"Neal! I won't have my men see me that way!"  
  
"Good. Then you'll be there." He paused for a moment, Kel was glaring at him with untempered anger; her defiance shimmering around her in hot waves. Neal was almost tempted to let her stay – almost. "Mithros, Kel! Just do as you're told for once!" he said exasperated.  
  
"If people would give me better orders, I'd be more likely to follow them." Kel mumbled darkly at his receeding back.  
  
Peachblossom snorted.  
  
"Oh hush, you."  
  
"Kel." Neal called as he reached the doorway. "See you at 9."  
  
A horsebrush was given flying lessons.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What right have they to turn against me like this?" Kel hissed 5 minutes later. Still royally pissed despite the time she'd taken to force herself into the image of calm, she stalked out of the stables intending to walk off her mad.  
  
Kel circled New Hope's walls, passing guards without so much as a word or backward glance before she went deeper into the village. The walking had taken some of the edge off her anger, but she made no further efforts to find her Yamani calm. She wanted her mood clear to everybody. It said: stay clear unless you want to be bitten. She really didn't want to talk to anybody; really wasn't up to it.  
  
But in her present state she wasn't getting anything done. That'd put her even further behind her schedule than she would be with the extended leave being forced upon her. Undecided as to whether to feel guilty or to feel yet another burst of temper, she directed herself towards the duty board. The list of duties was posted nearby; she no longer seemed to remember what she'd been signed up for that morning. It seemed that she'd been forgetting a lot of things recently. Gods knew she had more than her share of things to remember!  
  
The refugees stayed clear of her. Whether that was due to her current expression or a warning from Neal; she wasn't sure, but she did notice. And, she suddenly felt very concious of the glare she was giving people.  
  
Calm, Kel, calm. She chanted it inwardly as she closed her eyes. Picture the cool blue waters of a serene lake. The Yamani mask wasn't very good, but it would do. Now at least she looked calm, if a bit annoyed, on the outside. But inside the Lady Knight was far from Yamani calm.  
  
Especially after she read the list of duties. 


	2. Murderous thoughts

General Disclaimer: Probably all the characters of any importance in this fic are property of Tamora Pierce (a truly excellent author). The plot is mine. I keep very good track of what I've read and where, but in the unlikely event that you feel I've copied your work, please let me know, so I can either remove the offending material or offer explanations.  
  
My first fic, but no going easy. Flame at will!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Oh someone was going to pay, and pay very, very dearly indeed.  
  
The Yamani training in her was long forgotten as Kel stormed the fort looking for Neal, Merric or whichever of her friends she ran into first. She was going to kill the first one she saw. Her teeth hurt from clenching them together in an effort not to make a bigger scene than she already was. She wanted to scream out their names until they came running. Actually, no, she wanted to bellow their names in the way often used by mothers' who've just found the snake their child had caught in her wash. She wanted them cowering under her rage!  
  
Gods have mercy on her for the murderous thoughts that were running through her head at that moment – each was more violent and more appealing than the last! It was plenty fine for her friends to be concerned about her, but this was going too far. This was going WAY too damn far!  
  
Where were they? These mutinous, traitorous so called friends of hers. She silently vowed to track down every last one of them until one of them admitted to the treachery she'd been victim of. How dare they take her off the list of duties! She'd made the thing up that morning. The whole point of the thing is that people had set duties that they couldn't change, not even the nobles and commanders were safe. None but her had the authority to change anything on it. It was meant to keep the peace between commoner and noble in place, since the last thing she needed right now was a rebellion. And now someone had crossed out her name and replaced her with several different King's own men, none of which were at New Hope.  
  
She took the corner fast, cutting the curve in a very time-efficient and collision inspiring way and was rewarded by slamming into the chest of a soldier.  
  
"Get out of my way," Kel snapped without looking up to even see who she'd bumped – okay crashed, she admitted – into. If she looked up now she was either going to gut the man or flush with embarrassment, neither of which was in today's master plan.  
  
The man's hands had gone to her shoulders to steady her, and now rubbed up and down her arms with slow soothing motions. Her embarrassment tripled. Because she felt her face redden, she refused to lift her eyes to his, which stood significantly above hers. Strange, not many men were that much taller than her.  
  
She repeated her order while glaring straight into the man's well- muscled chest, and the rubbing stopped. But that was the only reaction she got. Did the man not understand common speech?  
  
Hissing her disapproval, Kel prepared to tear the soldier to shreds, and was stopped as his fingers tapped her chin up. Still unwilling to face him, she closed her eyes. If it was just some tall recruit or Lord Raoul she'd be fine, but if it wasn't – if it was ...  
  
"Mithros Kel! What have you done to yourself?"  
  
"Crap." It was a resigned mutter. Domitian of Masbolle, Neal's cousin, her friend, and her current crush. He was truly quite handsome with his bright blue eyes. Of course it had to be him of all people. Anyone else witnessing this would have been a pleasant mark on a day which was turning out to have more rot than the old outpost, and that was saying something.  
  
"Kel? Kel, at least look at me." Dom pleaded.  
  
She opened her eyes. He was standing close, VERY close to her. His gorgeous eyes searching hers.  
  
"Kel where are you rushing off to?" He thought he knew, but why offer yourself to pain.  
  
This at least I can answer, she thought. "I have to go kill some friends."  
  
One eyebrow rose in a perfect mimic of his cousin. "Any friends in particular? Or just which ever ones you find first?"  
  
"The ones who changed the list of duties. No one is allowed to except me and you and you weren't here so... Dom, why are you here? I was under the impression you were at Steadfast." Kel looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Umm... hmm... well you see I was. But I'm part of the convoy that's supposed to take you back to Steadfast."  
  
"Great." She was stepping around Dom when he muttered something else. She spun on him. "Could you repeat that for me? I don't think I heard that right."  
  
"That would depend on what you heard." He leaned casually against the wall, but she knew he was braced for attack.  
  
Nerves forgotten in her fury she glared at him. "I could have sworn I heard you say I was 'getting colder'. Care to explain? Because as I see this there are two possible ways you could have meant that comment, and neither of those are complimentary."  
  
"Why do you assume the list was changed unlawfully?" It wasn't an answer per say.  
  
"Unless you changed it, no one else has the authority to... DOM! YOU PIG-HEADED, MERCHANT TONGUED, SCANRAN SNAKE IN THE GRASS! YOU DESERVE TO BE STRANDED IN MAGGUR'S PALACE WITH THE TORTALAN FLAG STITCHED TO YOUR BACK AND YOUR HANDS AND FEET SHACKLED TO A FENCE OVERGROWN WITH THISLES!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dom tuned out and let her rant. She needed to get it out of her system; although some of the things she was threatening him with made him wince. He was not going to back down on this though.  
  
Kel who always insisted that everyone do their fair share, seemed to forget to apply said rule to herself. Without fail, she signed herself up for twice or sometimes three times the duties she gave to others. Often she took the jobs of people who were sick or pregnant to ease the burden from them to her. Even now when she was the one too ill to work; she continued the pattern. Never had he been so sure that overriding her orders was so just. The own had taken one look at her and threatened to sign themselves up for her duties if he didn't.  
  
Couldn't she see what they did when she looked in the mirror?  
  
He'd been glad when she didn't look up at him immediately. She wouldn't have understood the anger and pain that had been plain on his face for a moment. Neal had told him it was bad, but not THIS bad.  
  
It almost pained him physically to look at her. Her skin was chalk so pale she looked almost ghostly. Normally dreamy hazel eyes were dulled and bloodshot; underlined with dark smudges that were not the result of smudged face paint. Her body had slimmed from sturdy to alarmingly thin, even by court lady standards. Even through her clothes he could see the sharp angles that were all wrong on his lady knight.  
  
What was she doing to herself? And why in the goddesses name hadn't anyone done anything about it! It wasn't as if they were lacking healers around here!  
  
He realised he was scowling and quickly schooled his features.  
  
"I'D LIKE TO TEAR YOU UP LIKE THE ORDERS I GOT FROM WYLDON, DROWN YOU IN STICKY PASTE, AND BEAT THE PULP LEFT AFTER INTO TINIER PIECES THAN THE HOLES BETWEEN THE CHAIN MAIL THAT ALANNA WEARS! THEN I'M GOING TO FEED YOU TO PEACHBLOSSOM AND ..." Kel was still shouting.  
  
At least she hadn't noticed his slip. That could have been awkward to explain. He could just imagine it. Shuddering lightly at that mental image Dom started ferverently wishing for a servant, a stranger, a friend, hell even an enemy to interrupt the seemingly endless flow of insults slipping from her tongue. But with her being this loud it was unlikely anyone would be braving this hall any time soon.  
  
Suddenly, the lady knight was onset with a wracking cough that expelled all the air from her lungs and let her draw precious little in. Dom instinctively reached out to steady her, ending up supporting her weight almost completely. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She should be resting in bed, not lecturing him.  
  
It was minutes before the fit subsided. When they did, she pushed him away from her then; even though the room was spinning and the nausea was turning her stomach. She wasn't weak and she wasn't going to let herself be seen as such. Particularly not in front of me, Dom noted with growing frustration.  
  
"I'm taking you to the hospital wing." He held up a hand to her protest that she was fine, and her rather rude suggestion that he go jump off a cliff and land in a very shallow lake. "As I see it you have two options," he continued, "you can either come willingly with my support, or you can be stubborn and get yourself carried there. Either way, that's where you're going."  
  
His voice was eerily calm, like someone who is trying desperately not to lose his temper, which he'd acknowledge was the case. He wanted to yell at her for getting herself so sick, but he also wanted to hug her and tell her everything was alright.  
  
"I can walk by myself," she announced. She took a step and ruined it by fainting.  
  
"Oh hell, Kel." Dom said as he caught her and scooped her up. He'd thought she had lost too much weight. Now he was dead sure. He'd carried her before while she was unconscious from blood loss after killing Blayce, and she hadn't been heavy. She'd been appealingly rounded and in sleep reminded a man of how fragile she really was. He'd been too worried at the time to affected by her physical beauty, but he was reminded of it full force his dreams.  
  
Now she weighed less than some of his young nieces and nephews and was all angles. It sickened him, angered him, and (if he was being honest with himself) in scared the crap out of him.  
  
People in the hall offered help but waved away their assistance. He could take care of his lady knight without them.  
  
They let her get like this, he thought. They didn't deserve her! What was he thinking now?  
  
The stupidity behind his thoughts reminded him of a comment Neal had made. They had been discussing Kel's victory over Blayce when Dom had come to the part about her scaring him to death by lying there bleeding to death. Neal had retorted, "Living with our Kel has been such an education. Sometimes when she comes in for healing and explains how she got hurt I'm not sure whether I want to yell at her or just shake my head and laugh. She gets you out of hellish situations, but makes life hell for you."  
  
Now Dom added, "She makes life hell for you, but she makes hell worth living." 


	3. Unhappy Healers

Starting with apologies, because I have a few to dish out. I know I haven't updated in a ridiculous amount of time, but please bear with me. School is murderous and I have been reviewing other stories (really I have, ask wake- robin and rubberduck). Anyways, I'm either preparing for exams or finished school (writing apology in advance so I can type the story immediately.) Many updates during June 18 – 24 time frame then a three-week absence (please don't hurt me I'll update when I get back I PROMISE).  
  
Now onto thanks/ apologies, because I have more to serve up. To those who reviewed, added me to favourite or alert lists etc., my sincerest thanks. To those who couldn't because of the "only signed review" option I didn't even know existed you have a thanks for trying (feel free to try now as I would like your opinion) and a "sorry" for that setting.  
  
Personal thanks for chaps 1 2 at end of story because I forgot to include them... memory is not my strong suit.  
  
General Disclaimer: Probably all the characters of any importance in this fic are property of Tamora Pierce (a truly excellent author). The plot is mine. I keep very good track of what I've read and where, but in the unlikely event that you feel I've copied your work, please let me know, so I can either remove the offending material or offer explanations.  
  
My first fic, but no going easy. Flame at will!  
  
The white-splashed walls greeted Kel as she opened her eyes. There was only one place with rooms this blinding. Embarrassed, but not overly shocked by her location Kel tried a bit desperately to remember what she was doing in the hospital wing. Her whole body was sending pain signals to her brain.  
  
Dom, she remembered yelling at him. Why? She couldn't answer such a complex question – not when her head felt like someone was sawing it in two with a dulled glaive. A brief memory of the sergeant threatening to carry her if she didn't walk to the infirmary flicked up. She'd seen his resolve and given in, hadn't she? Hadn't she? Nothing else came clear.  
  
Tired and achy, she went back to sleep. It was all she could do for now.  
  
In Kel's quarters, Dom and Tobe were packing. Tobe smiling over the mutterings of a very irate sergeant.  
  
"Is no one but me capable of stopping one Lady Knight from over- working? What was she thinking? Signing herself up for twice the duties of any of the soldiers when she already has double the paper work and responsibility and she was sick too! Crazy woman."  
  
"We do try sir!" Tobe defended because Dom's voice was getting steadily louder. "But she has higher rank."  
  
Dom blinked. Tobe guessed he had been talking to himself.  
  
Realising how close he'd been to shouting, Dom snapped out an apology. "Sorry. I know you tried your best, Tobe. But ... Neal should have been able to do something. Could've knocked her out with magic, or used his authority as camp healer to order off duty."  
  
Tobe visibly winced. "He didn't get much done by it except a very sore stomach. To be honest, Sir. We need someone with more authority or less fear of Kel's retaliation around here. Milady treats everyone fairly except herself. She just plain ignores us if we suggest she take a break or that someone else should do something. The most we can do is complete tasks before she does, offer distractions, and conveniently 'forget' to wake her up."  
  
Tobe laughed bitterly, "It's the first time I've ever seen people volunteer to do latrine duty."  
  
"I'll talk to Wyldon," was the only reply.  
  
Acknowledging this with a nod, Tobe wondered just who the sergeant had in mind.  
  
Keladry of Mindelan woke to the green stare of her best friend. Not that he was looking particularly friendly at the moment with a deep-set scowl scrawled across his face. Kel smiled a bit nervously. This was NOT a happy healer.  
  
"Exactly, what did you think you were doing?" Neal snapped. "I seem to remember taking you off duty and ordering you to take rest."  
  
She thought about her situation for a second. Telling him she didn't remember, while true, was probably not the best of answers. It would only make him angrier. She glanced around the room for a diversion. Nothing. Damn!  
  
"Mindelan."  
  
Oh gods, Kel thought. Warning tones. Not good! At a loss for other answers she threw back, "Arguing with your idiot cousin!"  
  
Neal's next argument faltered. His jaw set in a dangerous expression. "He failed to mention that." (A/N gotta love Pirates!)  
  
A bit unnerved by the waves of anger, Kel shifted slightly and was rewarded with a wash of pain exuding from every muscle in her body. What have I done to myself? Kel thought disgustedly and irrationally decided that it was Dom's fault.  
  
"Here." Neal handed – ok more like shoved – a glass of pink liquid into her hands; tipping back the glass and her head in a very practised maneuver. It tasted awful. She closed her eyes and prayed that it would take effect soon. There ought to be some benefit to medicine that revolting. She couldn't deal with Neal when she was like this.  
  
"I think I'm going to have a chat with my cousin. Bringing you in here and not mentioning the part he played in getting you like this. And then abandoning you! Oh yes, we'll be chatting real soon."  
  
"Dom brought me in?" Kel asked without thinking, sitting up.  
  
His back turned to her; Neal froze. "Yes. Said something stupid, stubborn ladies and hypocrisy, that you'd basically fainted in his arms, and told me that if I didn't heal you he'd never forgive me."  
  
Kel blushed.  
  
"What were you arguing over?" Neal asked lightly, his back still turned.  
  
"I'm not sure. All I remember is yelling at Dom and having him threaten to carry me to the infirmary."  
  
"So what do you conclude?" His voice has clipped, making the words sound like part of a science class.  
  
"That I must have refused, I guess, and..."  
  
"YOU DON'T REMEMBER? ONE MIGHT THINK THAT THIS WOULD BE SOMETHING YOU FELT STRONGLY ABOUT IF YOU WENT SO FAR AS TO HALF-KILL YOURSELF! "  
  
"Neal, calm down. Please," Kel begged, pulling her knees into her body and massaging her temples. His voice was bruising her brain, and he'd yet to stop ranting. She had enough physical pain as it was.  
  
"Please Neal. You've already won; I'm leaving and resting. I'm under the watchful eye of my escort captain already. You've won. Just PLEASE don't yell."  
  
A soft knock at the open door made both turned to it.  
  
"Mindelan, this was stupid even for you. Nine tomorrow." Giving her a disgusted look, he left, glaring at his cousin who stood in the doorway.  
  
Dom shifted to let Neal by; then leaned his tall frame against the doorway folding his arms across his chest.  
  
She could feel his eyes on her, calmly sweeping up and down her body. She flushed. No one had studied her quite so thoroughly since Cleon. Knowing that Dom was judging her health not her physical beauty didn't alleviate any of her embarrassment. This was Dom after all. It was just too weird having him stare at her so minutely; it was making her nervous. Seriously nervous.  
  
Why doesn't he say something? Is he angry? I don't even remember what I said to him... oh Goddess this was not good!  
  
RubberDuck: Thank you for telling me about the anonymous reviewing setting. But I confess to being happy you're worried for Kel because you're supposed to be :D Wake-Robin: Thank you for complimenting the insults. I had a lot of fun making them up, so I'm glad you liked them. Ps. Now I've finally updated, could you please follow my lead? Dying to know the end of "Out of the Blue" please? Snakefeather: The corrections will be made when I figure out how to alter existing chapters. They are very useful as I didn't have the books with me at the time. I also didn't edit the story, because I tend to over-edit my work. If my grammar/ spelling goes crazy flame me would ya? Yamaniprincessubu: lol alanna fit? That's like the perfect term... mind if I use it sometime? Frosted-Darkfox: You payed me an amazing compliment on my grammar/spelling because I forgot to edit it! Lol read snakefeather's comment because same applies to you at the end there. Your opinion is invaluable. Crazylittlekiwifruit: lol if the Kel/ Dom upset you so much you should write a kel/ faleron or kel/ merric for yourself. However, you may like where some of this is going lol dodges kel/dom fan apples and shouts of traitor lol we'll see Alianne Cooper: I did read Trickster's Choice. I just forgot to check it... memory really not a strong point. Shibhon: glad you like it, keep reading  
  
CTHKSI: thanx for the correction. Btw very nice prediction about chap 2  
  
Daughterof Death: Chapter up! Fayr Warning: I agree it ended way too fast! TP should break pattern and write a fifth. Thanks for adding me to your favs and sorry for the wait. Secret is going to be fun to write (I have not yet seen a fic with this one) lol and if that doesn't hook you:P. Secret Agent Angel: You don't have to beg, not that it insults me :P , but really I'm updating! Kittycatcare2004: help with what exactly? Grammar? Spelling? brainstorming? Any are welcomed. Rootless californian: look forward to more emotion tangling on my part as it is so fun! :D Have not yet revealed which war, but yes Kel is readying New Hope again – or should I say was? ;).  
  
Wow that's long...really shouldn't combine chap thanks and apologies from 2 different chaps. 


	4. Poor Dom

Author's note: I am so incredibly sorry! I know I promised "many" updates, but well it didn't quite work out that way did it? I even wrote this apology on the plane; I feel that bad about it. I did start another fanfic though :D, so you can read that too. It's called "You Only Live Twice". I'm also sorry about the lack of formatting in my chapters, but I work on what would generously be called a computer if the person claiming it were blind and wearing earplugs. I'll see if I can outsmart it and fix all the chapters crosses fingers (as in the hoping way, not lying way). As always, thanks/ comments at end.

General Disclaimer: Probably all the characters of any importance in this fic are property of Tamora Pierce (a truly excellent author). The plot is mine. I keep very good track of what I've read and where, but in the unlikely event that you feel I've copied your work, please let me know, so I can either remove the offending material or offer explanations.

****

**................................................................................................................................................**

Recap:

She could feel his eyes on her, calmly sweeping up and down her body. She flushed. No one had studied her quite so thoroughly since Cleon. Even knowing Dom was judging her health, not her physical beauty, didn't alleviate any of her embarrassment. This was Dom after all. It was just too weird to have him staring at her so minutely. It was making her nervous, seriously nervous.

_Why doesn't he say something? Is he angry? I don't even remember what I said to him... oh Goddess this is not good!_

...............................................................................................................................................

So it looked like he wouldn't have to kill Neal after all. His lady had survived the 2 hour period Neal had warned him about when he first carried her into the infirmary. Neal's ashen look as he diagnosed Kel had been one of the scariest things the sergeant had ever experienced.

"Dom, I'm not sure how much I can do for her. This is so much worse than I thought. If she doesn't... if her fever goes down in the next 2 hours, she'll be fine, but..." Neal trailed off. _But if it doesn't we lose her._

And they hadn't. Thank the Goddess they hadn't lost Kel. _But Mithros 2 hours had never seemed so long..._

Now after having spent 2 torturous hours praying for a miracle for the Lady Knight, she sat there rubbing her temples and looking at him as if expecting him to lecture her. And if the tilt of her chin was any indication, she was braced against his anger.

An almost inaudible growl of frustration escaped him. It was tempting, very tempting; to just release the temper that held him silent. A couple of well chosen words would have broken through the invisible barrier she was creating between them and caused her some of the angst he'd gone through for her. But even as he thought about it Dom scoffed at himself, _not likely, Dom, you couldn't hurt her if you wanted to._

"If you're going to yell at me please get it over with. Neal already has."

Still leaning against the doorway Dom raised a dark brow. _As if I want to see you beg for quiet again, Kel. You who never beg for anything. What you must think of me..._ he thought grimly.

"Meathead does have a point you know, Kel. You scared the crap out of him! He wasn't sure he could save you. You were burning up from the inside, and he couldn't figure out why."

Dom slowly walked towards her, his voice quiet and eyes cold and direct. She nearly shivered in response as he continued. "Do you have any idea how scary that is? **Any** idea?"

Kel lowered her eyes from his disturbing gaze. "When do we leave?" she asked quietly.

He sighed. "Tomorrow morning. My orders remain the same: get you to Mastiff as soon as possible in the best condition." _Best condition? Raoul is going to kill me._ "Although the last part is proving more difficult than previously thought," he finished wryly.

The tone surprised Kel. _Does this mean he's not mad at me?_ She thought tiredly, looking up. To her shock, there was a small smile on his handsome face as if he were laughing at himself.

................................................................................................................................................

They arrived at Fort Mastiff shortly before sunset of the next day.

The ride over had been pretty tame and uneventful. Dom's squad had entertained the Lady Knight's attentions with renditions of their most recent pranks on Raoul, their commander, and Dom. The sergeant had a tendency to scowl at the latter, which made them all laugh harder. Thankfully, the only fight Dom had to put up with was a short argument about whether the Lady was going to double up with him or not, but as she had nearly fallen off Hoshi while arguing the point; it was pretty much settled. She'd fallen asleep shortly after in his arms anyway.

And his squad had teased him about it mercilessly, as did the gate sentries. _I'm **not** in love with her, you demonic minions who insist on plaguing me_, Dom thought. They were **so** annoying.

Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Buri met him at the gates. The burly knight jumped at Dom when he saw his former squire unconscious in the sergeant's arms.

"Kel! What happened to her?" Raoul said angrily.

"She's just asleep, Milord," Dom answered mildly while dismounting as gently as possible; then turned and pulled Kel off his mount as well. "Milady had a bit of an incident back at New Hope."

"In-ci-dent?" The Knight Commander repeated in a slow dangerous voice. "I think you'd better be explaining that."

Dom just sighed. It was going to be a long day.

................................................................................................................................................

Wyldon scrutinised Domitian of Masbolle very closely. There were faint black smudges beneath the man's eyes; eyes that flashed anger every time someone brought up the subject of Kel's illness. Wyldon knew that the Third Company had spent four years touring with Kel during her years as Raoul's squire, and that the young knight had many friends within the Own. But it hadn't dawned on him until the previous year that the Lady might have strong connections to Raoul's favourite squad. A squad led by none other than Sir Nealan's cousin.

Masbolle's squad was known for pulling off amazing almost suicidal missions, and, Wyldon remembered with a smile, pulling pranks on their commander. Still he'd been surprised when Dom's entire squad had volunteered to go find Kel last year in Scanra.

Leaning back in his chair, fingertips pressed together, Wyldon wondered just how much Dom had done to keep Kel alive on last year's mission. He would have bet quite a bit that this soldier was a big supporter of Kel's.

"Wyldon!" Raoul said for the fourth time, snapping his fingers in the man's face. Wyldon shook his head. Giving up a prayer for patience Raoul repeated what he'd been saying for the past couple minutes about Neal's report on Kel's health. One more minute of blank silence from Wyldon would have pulled at his temper, but he wouldn't have strangled the knight for another two at least; however, he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to restrain Dom. The sergeant was showing an uncharacteristicly short temper.

****

**...........................................................................................................................................**

**Megster**: lol I can be implying whatever I like, but as a KD fan I hope you appreciate the blatant insinuations of this chap ;)

**Keladry of Masbolle**: as I am not entirely sure what a potc fan is I'll have to say I haven't a clue – hold on unfreeze my brain... ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT _PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN_? Lol that answer your question?

**Basest-8**: lol some refer to love as magic, but then I would have put this in the Romance category wouldn't I... :p

**Wildmage**: I'm trying to do that more regularly...

**CTHKSI**: Gotta love the drama-queen in Neal. Hope you like this chap too. Feel free to make more predictions.

**Kelly Masbolle**: lol you're going to love what I'm going to throw at you in the next two chapters.

**Oceanspike**: Glad you love reading it. I love writing it! Not a huge fan of this chapter though...

**Rubber Duck**: such a helpful reviewer! Thanks for telling me about the anonymous author thing. I'll fix the other when I figure out how... cursing crap computer. I may just see you at that site... you go by the same name there?

**Wake-Robin**: I was computer deprived for the past 3.5 weeks, and here I sit updating. Lol what your excuse? I'm kidding, take your time...

**Crystaltambaia**: lol thank you for uplifting the moral! Very flattering Lol

**Alianne Cooper**: Sorry about another month long delay, but going to China for three weeks does that to ya lol


	5. Argueing with Yourself subtitled: Discov...

**

* * *

Author's Note from Erkith: **I know this story is very focused on Kel's illness and people's reactions to it, so far. However, I promise the secret will be revealed soon (probably next chapter). 

General Disclaimer: Probably all the characters of any importance in this fic are property of Tamora Pierce (a truly excellent author). The plot is mine. I keep very good track of what I've read and where, but in the unlikely event that you feel I've copied your work, please let me know, so I can either remove the offending material or offer explanations.

* * *

Recap: 

Giving up a prayer for patience Raoul repeated what he'd been saying for the past couple minutes about Neal's report on Kel's health. One more minute of blank silence from Wyldon would have pulled at his temper, but he wouldn't have strangled the knight for another two at least; however, he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to restrain Dom. The sergeant was showing an uncharacteristically short temper.

* * *

Chapter Five – 

It had only taken a day for word of Kel's mysterious illness to spread through Fort Mastiff. Too many people had seen Dom carry her in for there not to be gossip.

Thankfully, Kel hadn't had to deal with much of it yet as she had slept through most of the past three days.

_At least it isn't Court_, Kel thought. _I'm not up for dodging thinly veiled insults concerning my virtue, or worse, the conservatives pointing out that a woman is **obviously** to delicate for the job. I'm not. I've proved it, but I'm so tired... Goddess, what is wrong with me?_

Kel suspected that someone had put a charm on her room to keep out sunlight and noise to keep her asleep, but had yet to figure out who had done it. It was hard to stay awake for a complete meal. In truth, Kel thought it was worse to be bedridden than it was to be completely exhausted and collapsing into Dom's strong arms.

She'd been meaning to mention that to Dom when she saw him – that she hated being bedridden, not that she thought he had strong arms, which was true too – but the man seemed to know when to make himself scarce. Or maybe Raoul was keeping him busy. Either way, though – according to Nurse Layissa – the handsome sergeant often visited her; Kel had yet to exchange so much as a glance with her Dom.

_Strong arms? Handsome? Her Dom? Where did that come from?_ Even her thoughts sounded tired to her. There was a total lack of enthusiasm.. Faintly, she heard quiet chirping of sparrows as she fell asleep again, annoyed with herself for giving in so easily to the fatigue.

* * *

"That's it." Kel declared when she awoke. "I'm going out, today." 

She levered herself off the bed, opened the windows, and was half-dressed when Nurse Layissa walked in. "What do you think you are doing?" The old nurse's voice commanded in a tone that had probably made Raoul flinch on occasion.

"Going out." Kel said simply. Remembering the almost legendary tales of battles between _the_ Nurse and Raoul, she added, "You may join me if you like."

Nurse Layissa huffed. "I most certainly will!"

Arm in arm, the two walked along the wall. Kel smiled. The fresh air was doing her a lot of good; she felt refreshed and energised. _Why didn't I think of this before? _She asked herself. _Couldn't keep my eyes open long enough in all probability. _

"_You had enough time to think about **Dom**,"_ a mind-voice reminded her slyly.

_What do you mean by that?_

"_Oh, **nothing**."_ It answered suggestively.

_Gods! My own inner voice is as deluded as the soldiers. I am NOT in love with Dom! Honestly, where do you get this impression that we're more than friends? We've never so much as held hands in a couple'ish fashion. _

"_Well, except for that time..." _The inner voice chided.

_WE WERE SPYING ON SCANRANS! Oh Goddess. I'm arguing with myself... "_I think I need more sleep."

"That you do, Milady." Layissa confirmed.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" The Lady Knight sighed, resigned. "I think I'm going crazy."

"I very much doubt that, Milady."

"Why? People say I must be at least a little crazy, for why else would a woman want to have boys beating her up with swords and fists all day? If I hadn't become a knight, what would my life be like now? I'd probably be married and popping babies out of my ears; living a peaceful and blissfully ignorant life..."

"And you'd be bored out of your mind." Dom interrupted, appearing abruptly, capturing her hand and bowing over it. "Milady Knight." He was mocking the Court's formality.

"I like kids, Dom." Kel returned reproachfully. She refused to be moved by a gesture that came so easily to this conoisseur of courtisans. _I refuse!_ She informed the butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm quite aware of that, **Mother**."

_Was it silly to be sentimental about that nickname? _She mock glared at him and continued walking. "You just eat your vegetables and be quiet. I know you haven't been eating them while I'm not there to watch you."

Dom gave Kel a sheepish look, but his cobalt blue eyes laughed at her. "Spying on me, Mindelan?"

"Oh, I have my ways." _Why do his eyes have to be so blue?_

"I think my cousin's been tattling. Last time I checked, Yuki was making him eat his in your absence."

Kel chuckled. "Really? Probably wants him to keep up his strength." They exchanged a look and burst out laughing as Nurse Layissa made a choked sound.

"I think it's time we got back, Milady." The Nurse looked a bit scandalised. "Bid the nice Sergeant Good day."

Fluttering her eyelashes, Kel curtseyed. "I bid you Good day, Milord Domitian. I trust we shall meet again?"

"Indeed, Lady Keladry. Where shall we meet tomorrow?"

"The Courtyard, perhaps?" She smiled as he raised her hand to his lips, his thumb sliding over her knuckles. Her pulse sped up.

Neither noticed the speculative glance Layissa gave them over the familiarity of the gesture. She wondered if the Lady knew the implications of her words. A Courtyard was the meeting place of lovers. From the slight widening of his eyes and faint smile, the Nurse knew the Sergeant did.

"Very well, Milady."

* * *

_She doesn't understand the implications of that meeting point,_ Dom thought, amused. _Of course, why would she? She spent most of her life training to be a knight, not a Court Lady._

Still, he was going to enjoy teasing her about it. Gods, but he loved the light banter of their teasing, and doubly so when he got such a great opportunity as this! Undoubitably, she'd punish him with vegetables, but if the Lady was well enough to DO that; it was certainly okay with him.

The three of them – Dom, Kel and Layissa – had turned Kel's walks into a daily ritual over the past week. Every day, they would meet for strolls around different parts of the fort during Dom's break from sentry duty, and with each day these strolls grew longer. Kel was recovering.

And with either the devoted Nurse or the devious Dom bullying her into naps and food, it was little wonder why. Except for a small incident with a glass of wine, nothing had occurred to set back her healing. (**AN**: Wine glass = important hint ;) )

* * *

"Lets go down to the stables, today." Kel suggested, bending down to pet Jump who was dancing around her feet. Apparently, the tough, little dog and her sparrows had shown up at Mastiff not long after she had. It seemed they could find her anywhere. 

As they walked into the low-lit stable, Kel was greeted with loud whinnying. _Kel! Kel! You're back! _They seemed to scream with joy to her.

Peachblossom thrust his head over the stall window with a loud greeting, happily lipping the carrot off the palm of her outstretched hand. His eyes closed as her fingertips rested on his forelock. The spot where a horn would have been mounted were he a unicorn and not just a stubborn pony. His pleasure at her touch was evident.

As Dom approached him, the testy warhorse eyed the Sergeant. He'd travelled with this man before, but he was cousin to Peachblossom's favourite squeaky-toy. It was a tough decision – a decision settled by the look his mistress gave him. He settled on rolling his eyes comically as the man stroked his neck.

Hoshi – more sedate in manner – simply nudged Kel's hand gently before accepting the offering. She did, however, whinny her approval of Dom... and his willingness to scratch her ears. Kel was pretty sure the first was related to the second.

"How can both these creatures belong to the same person?" Dom asked laughing. Hoshi was lowering her head to give him better access to her soft, velvety ears.

Kel grinned evilly. "You and Neal belong to the same **family** as Duke Baird," she pointed out. "I fail to see the similarities between you. Race horses versus the noble unicorn." He made a face.

Kel turned to leave, softly calling to Jump who was inspecting a stall several doors down. Battle-scarred ears drooping a bit as he tilted his head for a moment, the dog let out a small woof of apology and trotted after his Mistress.

* * *

Daine slowly released the breath caught in her throat. Too shocked, for a moment, to say a word. 

"I cannot have just seen that." Gripping Cloud's stall, hard, scarcely believing what she'd just glimpsed, Daine tried to think about this rationally. _It isn't possible... There is no way... _She MUST have been mistaken!

_Oh, where is Numair when I need him?_ _He has got to see this. _Daine sank limply, into her horse.

"_Find the Stork Man." _Cloud ordered. And Kitten ran out, wondering what had upset her mistress.

* * *

(**A/N:** Such a long time again, but I've been editting :D! For those who don't know, I have another Kel fic "The Soldier". Please read it! For those who have...look out for a sequel some time soon! I've had this chapter mostly written for the past couple weeks but it hasn't been complete. **Next chapter**: Numair /Daine dialogue... spying on Kel... and **SECRET REVEALED!** ( I think...) 

**crazylittlekiwifruit:** lol go miss Carmen! but as I said before... you may like where I'm goin with this smiles evilly at concerned K/D fans

**SunMoon, EarthSky:** Very glad you enjoyed it!

**Soccerchick:** Thank you for th wonderful ego boost!

**Goddess of the Moon: **Sorry about the delay! I hit comp problems and the mother of plexi-glass walls

**Rose8: **Always a pleasure to review your fic! It makes me happy to know you like mine! :D

**Alyios:** Thank YOU!

**Rubber Duck:** lol I challenge you to update your fic b4 I update this one again! Wyldon was anylising not spacingcough cough but he's not unaffected by Kel's dilemma either...

**Vedalynne: **lol here's another cliffy for ya! ;)

**Kore Yan: **Updating!

**Lady Angelique of Mystique:** Thank YOU!

**Mango Sam: **Updating! sorry about the delay!

**Wake-Robin: **lol no such luck with the updating thing! I'm looking forward to that epilogue of yours... by the way, very flattered to be your best reviewer :D

**Alianne Cooper: **Sorry about the wait... Thanks for the insightful reviews. I look forward to more of them.

**Mystic Moon Empress: **lol I do the opposite!

**Keladry of Masbolle: **lol I claim Arwen's ears! SO COOL! Maybe I'll steal Aragorn and Sparrow too!

**Rootless Californian: **lol I wish I owned a time-turner like Hermiones

**Oceanspike: **This chap skips like crazy!

Review... Please? Flames are as welcome as anything else...

PS. If you need a BETA (proofreader/editer/soundingboard/etc.) I'd be happy to fill that position. :D leave me a review or email me!


	6. Courtyard Encounters

**A/N from Erkith:** Hey guys! Pray _please don't throw anything, please don't throw anything!_ I know it's been a while and I know I promised to update "The Spy" which I will... eventually, but I've been getting reviews in all my fics asking me to update this one. Specifically, someone (lil miss lireal ) requested a Courtyard scene. I WAS going to skip over it, but I thank her... as should you, because I got into the spirit of it and am now bursting with ideas for all my fics. Hopefully this long chapter will sustain you until the next, and help you forgive me for my long absence. Without further adieu I present my latest DKOM (notice DK – Dom and Kel lol completely unintentional hint) chapter:

**Courtyard Encounters**

She couldn't believe they were still arguing about this! Whoever had told her that all servants were quiet and unobtrusive had certainly NEVER met this Nurse!

"You don't need to come with me, you know. I'm not going to fall the second you glance away." Kel said, annoyed.

"Hmph!" Nurse Layissa snorted. "I'm sure, Milady, that you won't collapse, or you wouldn't be leaving at all."

"Well that's settled then. I'm going." Kel jerked the door open.

The old nurse moved to follow. Kel spun back to face her.

"If you're so certain I can walk, why do you insist on coming? I know your knee's been acting up."

"MY knee? There is NOTHING wrong with my knee." The old Nurse sniffed.

Kel rolled her eyes. Layissa had been favouring the leg all morning. Ruthlessly, the frustrated Knight pointed out the fact. "You've been limping, sit down and rest. Don't hurt yourself on my account. I don't need babysitting. Besides," she grumbled darkly with the memory. "Dom'll be there to make sure I don't overdo."

The Nurse gave her an unreadable look.

"I'm meeting him in the courtyard, remember?"

Oh, she remembered.

* * *

"Meathead!" Dom greeted his cousin jovially. 

"Mithros! How many times have I told you not to call me that horrid name?"

Dom grinned. "Clearly too few as I never seem to remember. Curious..."

Neal sighed. He knew better, but still repeated, "Curious..?"

"That someone with a memory as flawless as mine would never seem to remember not to call you 'Meathead', Meathead."

The knight glared.

Dom laughed. "What'cha doin' here, Nealan?" (A/N: I apologise for the ''s but I'm being forced to read joual... a french... dialect? anyway, lots of annoying apostrophes! Lol thought I'd share the pain. Besides, Dom'd look cute in a drawling accent don'cha think?)

"Would you stop it with the nicknames already!"

"No."

"DOM! THAT WAS NOT A QUESTION!"

"I know." A wicked smile lit the sergeant's face.

Neal glared.

"I'm here to check on Kel. Anything I should know about that she won't tell me?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Dom shot back. "She's not going to tell you anything at all except that she's well enough to train again."

"Which she probably isn't. This should be fun."

"Ha ha! Good luck."

Smiling, Dom saluted his leave.

"You know where Kel is?" Neal called to him. Dom paused, then smiled. Oh, this was going to be fun!

"That I do." He replied in lecherous tones. Neal lifted a brow. "WE have a courtyard encounter planned in half a candle."

"A what?" Green eyes bulged in disbelief.

"A meeting in the courtyard, Cousin."

"You're meeting Kel, my best friend the Lady Knight Kel, in the courtyard. Mithros, but you better be joking!"

Dom shook his head, teasing. "Why not? Kel's a nice lady, and I haven't seen any snakes, save yourself, there in years."

"You know damn well what courtyard meetings mean, Dom!" Neal's jaw clenched.

"But Neal, you know the Lady and I are just close friends." Neal did not appreciate the double entendre. "Seriously though, it's not like she's some courtisan I'm trying to get into bed with."

"That would probably be less scandalous."

"Would you relax? I'm not romantically interested your Lady Knight - beautiful and under-appreciated though she is."

"No?"

"No, what?" Dom asked.

Dom looked genuinely befuddled. Dom, the most romantically savvy and sought after soldier of the King's Own, didn't know what he was implying? Where was Dom's head these days? Neal thought. Oh, that was easy. Kel.

That in itself was not all that disturbing as Dom'd always had an innate need to protect his friends. It was how unnaturally over-protective and absorbed Dom'd become over Kel and her illness. And frankly, Neal thought, it worried him.

"Neeaal." Dom snapped his fingers beside his ears. He could feel the displaced air frame his ear.

"What now?"

"You awake in there?" Dom asked as he rapped his cousin's head sharply.

"OW!" Rubbing his head furiously, Neal glared. "GODDESS! What was that for?"

"The Lady you seek is standing right over there, you twit."

_Yet ANOTHER name... oh joy_, thought Neal.

* * *

Green. The courtyard had always struck him as being very, very green. Its gardens were lush with exotic vegetation, bearing precious fruit in the guise of beautiful flowers gently perfuming the air. Birds called to each other among the branches – heard, but unseen – their song weaving a spell of mystique into the gardens. The quiet splashing of the nearby Fountain Déese caressed his ears and drew his eyes. 

_This is peace_, he thought idly, as he stroked a finger through the pool of water at the fountain's base. _There isn't enough peace these days. Oh, doesn't that just sound rich coming from me – a soldier. But Mithros, I'm getting tired of so much war. _He sighed. Thinking about the war wouldn't change anything ...

The soldier ran a hand through his dark hair, ruffling it slightly. He was frustrated. Who wouldn't be after so many years of seemingly endless fighting? _I'm sure that's why you're frustrated_, a voice said mockingly. Dom whirled around; his eyes shifted around the clearing. No one was there.

"Great, Dom, now you're going nutty too." He muttered.

"Weren't you always?" a lady teased from behind.

Dom shook his head and stood to greet her. "You wound me, fair maiden."

"I'm sure you'll survive it."

He turned to look at her, and a cheeky quip dripped of his clever tongue unvoiced.

Every thought had fled. She was wearing a dress – a dress of white, breezy fabric so light the gentle wind floated the hem. Light spilling through the branches above shifted over her, making her appear as untouchable as a goddess. She looked more like the mists of Gainel's world than the Lady Knight he knew her to be.

Unable to speak, the man walked to her and bowed low over her hand. He paused – the space of a breath – then his lips brushed so lightly over her knuckles - the touch almost reverent.

Her breath caught audibly. Surprised, he glanced up and their eyes met. His mouth went dry.

_Blue._ She thought. _So blue. Blue like the sky blue cobalt navy baby blue the colour of the deepest ocean cold cool shivering shuddering ice-cold nerves lips tingling numbed blue the colour of the lightning haunting my dreams bluebells blueberries forget-me-nots baby's breath I can't catch my breath cornflower-blue heartache and sadness the spell cast over me and the blood running through our veins_

They stared at each other. Unable to break the connection, unable to say a word.

"ACHEM!" Layissa coughed as she limped into the clearing.

Kel and Dom jumped apart. Kel blushed furiously, mortified beyond previous experience. "I...I... I'm going to go get my glaive."

Dom frowned. The dress he'd admired only minutes ago was now grossly impractical. _But who would have thought Kel was so beautiful. Down, boy, one thing at a time._ He cautioned himself. "Should you really be trying that?"

Kel's chin lifted a sure sign of her stubborn streak. "Neal said I could practice if I took it easy."

"In that?"

Kel glanced down at herself with a scowl. "THAT," she said, "is her fault." One finger pointed squarely at the old nurse. "She wouldn't let me leave until I put it on... said it would 'keep me in line'."

Dom laughed and waved his hand. "Fine then, go get it, but take Jump or a sparrow with you."

Kel left, grumbling to herself about obnoxious sergeants.

"That was well done," Layissa observed.

He sighed. "Sit down, Layissa."

Gratefully, the old nurse folded her legs and collapsed onto the marble ridge of the Fountain Déese. She felt like some slip-handed blacksmith had just hammered two long nails through her knees.

Dom sighed again. "Why are you here, Layissa? You should be in bed resting those knees – at the very least you should have seen Neal before went back to New Hope."

"I did."

"And he did nothing for your knees." He looked at her with disbelief.

"Well, he was more concerned about this whole courtyard escapade..."

_And that_, he thought, _explained that._ "You still haven't answered why you're here."

"I go where I'm needed." She was getting defensive.

"We don't need a chaperone."

The nurse's eyebrows rose. "No?"

"This is just a casual meeting between friends. There's nothing... further... between us. I'm not going to deflower her or ruin her reputation, Layissa, I'm not even attracted to her."

"Oh, really?" Her arms were crossed and she now glowered at him. "That's not what it looked like when I walked in." Layissa challenged him to contradict her with her eyes.

_She's wrong isn't she? I don't feel anything for Kel. I don't! She is just, Kel... funny, brave, loyal Kel. So sad and beautiful. Ah crap! _He cursed himself. _This is so dangerous...

* * *

_

_Where is Numair?_ Daine thought breathlessly as she soared in the skies above New Hope.

It was a candle later when she finally found him, sitting in a field staring at a log.

"Numair."

He turned to her, surprised. "Daine! Done already?"

She shook her head. Taking a deep breath she said, "I think I know what's wrong with Kel... and you're not going to believe it."

* * *

**A/N from Erkith**: Yay! Done... lol sorry about the cliffhangers, but I do so enjoy torturing my poor readers – that and I'm incapable of making a non-clifhanger ending sound good... I'm really sorry about this whole not updating for a couple months thing, but I do WAY too much stuff! I'm practically crumbling under all the stress. 

I'm rewriting "The Promise". Anyone with suggestions as to how to improve it or who hasn't read it yet please let me know by email or review.

Lol be proud of me! I wrote some fluff for you and made a nice long chapter :D smiles winningly I'll really try to speed up the process... I do so love getting reviews hint hint they make me feel guilty for not writing which in turn makes me write faster, so...

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

Tattooed Goddess  
2005-02-14

Sorry for the inexcusable delay. Thank you for reviewing and the kick in the butt.

Sheyana  
2005-02-06

Lol sorry! One more chapter – at least. Hope you enjoy the fluff.

LegolasismyLife  
2005-01-13

Thank you for the wonderful compliment and for reviewing

katie-xoxo  
2004-12-28

Thank you for reviewing, the kick in the butt, being understanding, and the compliment

Indigo Feline  
2004-12-23

Sorry NEXT chapter :p I'll go check out that story and get back to you on the BETA thing... I'm juggling a few too many balls at the moment

alyios  
2004-11-14

'The Spy' is next on my list.

Kj  
2004-11-12

Lol I am indeed a girl. Thanx for the encouragement!

Rowenhood  
2004-11-11

Updating!

Emerald Angel6492  
2004-10-29

Lol love the death threat! Unfortunately you won't get the answer for a while, but do enjoy the arguments and fluff :D

Atlanta Enchanted  
2004-10-19

Updating! And here's another cliffie for ya :p

Macko  
2004-10-09

Lol keep wondering! And enjoy the new cliffie!

CTHKSI  
2004-10-07

Death by anticipation... hmm... lol sounds good!

Cat  
2004-10-03

Updating! Please read more!

lil miss lireal  
2004-09-25

Courtyard scene just for you! Thank you so much for the extra push! Hope you like it...

Silver Goddess1  
2004-09-05

Continuing!

Rubber Duck  
2004-09-03

I can't believe that NO ONE... I repeat NO ONE gets the wine glass thing. It's in Lady Knight! And if you find it, you'll see that my plot was evolved from a hint in LK. Here's more Dom/Layissa/ Kel and bit of harmless fluff for ya. PLEASE UPDATE! 4 MONTHS! My goodness!

I win :D!

crazylittlekiwifruit  
2004-08-31

Lol your reviews make me laugh. Thanks so much and keep writing!

lena-jade  
2004-08-24

Lol Romance speeding up just a bit. If you haven't noticed I have a penchant for humour filled arguments :D Thanks for the review.

Kore Yan  
2004-08-23

Updating! So sorry and thank you for the well-deserved kick in the arse!

Lady Knight Wolfy  
2004-08-22

Thanks for the compliments and critique. I too had problems with Kel completely forgetting to take care of herself but she does have a lot on her plate and it is consistent with her 'other before self' attitude. However, that is not the real reason for her illness...

soccerchick08  
2004-08-21

Really want to know about the wine glass hint? Reread Lady Knight... see if you catch it

TrafficLights  
2004-08-21

Lol more of sexy Dom:D fluffy chapter!

warrior of tortall  
2004-08-21

Writing more! I promise!

MysticMoonEmpress  
2004-08-21

Thanks, anything at all is appreciated.

Dave the L's gal  
2004-08-21

Because I love torturing ppl! Lol sorry to do it again... :p

Saya  
2004-08-21

Hope you enjoy the flow of this one too... I completely agree that flow is half the battle in getting a readable story.

Sora Icefreeze  
2004-08-21

Wow! Amazing compliment! Especially because I read your work! Keep writing and reviewing!

Deadmen's Bells  
2004-08-21

Sorry... maybe next chapter I'll tell you what Daine saw.  
Those guesses are SO desperate! Lol go read Lady Knight! The significance of the wine glass lies within LK's pages.

kelley  
2004-08-20

Writing!

hobbit shortness  
2004-08-20

Updating! Sorry for the unforgivable delay! Dom and Kel... gotta luv'em

Victoria  
2004-08-20

Here's more:D!

Parcheezie  
2004-08-20

Writing!

Wake-Robin  
2004-08-20

More Kel/ Dom action! Yay! Lol the wine glass thing is actually from Lady Knight. As to your fic... keep writing! The suspense is killing me! It almost seems as if Mel's stealing Aidan away too... but then you've made them (danric and aidan) have the same eye-colour, so I'm suspicious... WHAT ARE YOU UP TO!

Goddess Of The Moon  
2004-08-20

If you want an explanation for the wine glass you can find it in Lady Knight.

crystaltambaia  
2004-08-20

Ah... SOON? What's the meaning of soon? Heh heh looks nervous sorry about the wait

Sun+Moon,Earth+Sky  
2004-08-20

Good guesses... wait and see :D

Lady Angelique of mystiqu  
2004-08-20

Lol good guess! We'll see how right you are... sorry about the time thing.

The ORIGINAL Meathead  
2004-08-20

Kitten is simply adorable and I fully intend to work her in several times, for no other reason besides that I love her... awww...


	7. The Perils of Wine

**Disclaimer:** All characters except Layissa belong to Tamora pierce and the Protector of the small series. I claim no possession over anything but the plot. Its base, world, etc. are all from the above and are not my own.

**Author's note from Erkith:** It's been over a year since I started this fic! I have good news. As I should after such a long absence. This chapter "The Perils of Wine" is 3,529 words long. My longest ever! As an added bonus to this long awaited chapter I have done two things: I have not made the ending a cliffhanger: p AND drum roll please... SECRET REVEALED! To all my avid readers and my wonderful reviewers... thank you so very much.

Erkith

* * *

The Perils of Wine 

The great hall at Steadfast was almost twice the size of New Hope. The walls were tidy; no posters or children's drawings were pasted haphazardly to its sleek walls. Instead of children's laughter or town chatter it was filled with war humour and bawdy jokes. It was what every knight should be used to – it was almost unnerving her.

_Perfect, Kel_, she thought. _Give them another excuse to think you're weak. As if being carried in and smothered by Dom weren't enough! Now you're balking at a few off-colour comments._

She barely felt herself being guided through the hall by the elbow. The coarse noise of the hall offended her senses. Her stare was unblinking, uneasy, like someone who walks into their apartments anticipating a quiet night, and enters to find a dozen visitors. She wished for a moment that it were, for then she could simply toss them all out. She wanted to run.

_You coward. Kel, when did you become such a useless... You're even leaning on his bloody arm!_ She tried to jerk away, but the grip on her arm tightened.

"If you're demeaning yourself, Kel, I will hurt you. It is no crime to accept the aid of a friend."

He steered her to a table. And, by thrusting a chair underneath her, he successfully forced her to sit. She muttered a muffled thank you. She looked across the table to meet the amused eyes of none other than her former teachers Lord Wyldon and Lord Raoul. She nearly groaned – of all people to witness her weakness... Queenscove and Masbolle sat down on either side, and she gave them a confused glance. She was surrounded by allies – friends? – No, allies. Kel reached for her spoon, using the excuse to look at the others who shared their table – conservatives... all of them. Oh.

"Stew, Sir Keladry?" Wyldon asked. Wicked humour danced in his eyes; he knew she'd figured it out.

"Just broth thanks," Was what Kel meant to say, for her stomach had difficulty keeping anything down. But she sat there in simple, outraged shock as she listened to another voice say it. A bowl of soup was set down in front of her.

"Vegetables, Sir Keladry?" Raoul asked.

Lips twitched. "Absolutely," Dom answered again. He took the offered plate and _served_ her.

Kel was vaguely aware that the table was now silently assessing her. Most of her attention, however, was focussed on resisting the urge to throttle the sergeant beside her and ignoring Raoul's cocked eyebrow over her unusual compliance. He had frozen comically with his mutton halfway to his mouth.

"Wine, _Lady_ Keladry?" The unnatural emphasis did not go unnoticed. Raoul and Wyldon set down their forks loudly; Neal clenched his hands into fists, and Dom stiffened. A long silence followed. Not a soul in the entire Hall moved.

_What is it about me that invites this sort of trouble? _Kel thought gloomily.

The conservative who had spoken – or rather sneered – looked around a bit nervously. He had not counted on the rest of the Hall being so well entertained. "Wine?" he repeated. He tilted the bottle towards her as if his offer hadn't been half as insulting as it had been.

_Does he think I'm stupid?_ She wondered. _Probably. _

"No."

"Yes."

Kel glared at Dom.

Apparently their contradiction fuelled his confidence, for the conservative said, "Am I supposed to obey you or your lover, Your Ladyship? Quite frankly, I'm not sure who dominates."

That got them up. All four men stood. Kel, used to such behaviour in defence of her honour, pulled her friends down and kicked the two across from her under the table, momentarily forgetting who they were. _Sit, _she thought, as she watched them struggle between what they wanted to do to him and her silent request. _Aren't men wonderful?_

Kel turned to the idiot who dared anger four fully trained knights and a prominent soldier, and she recognised him. _It couldn't be. _She made a quick study of his face, not liking what she saw. Her Yamani mask slid automatically into place. The hair was slightly different, but the jaw was unmistakably the same. _Stone Mountain._

"Quit frankly, _Sir_, the domination of my love life or lack there of is as irrelevant in this issue as your savvy in politics or lack there of. I shall take that wine now."

Stone Mountain's eyes were focussed with fury. She was making him look like an unreasonable greenhorn of a politician. It was intolerable. "Very well." He poured her some wine, slapping the goblet down. A bit of red splashed over the rim. "Queenscove, would you like some?" The attempt to dismiss Kel was miscalculated.

"No. I'm a mage. And we don't indulge ourselves in bubbles of any sorts beyond the bath. Although I'm sure we could find you some pink bubbles if you'd like them..." Neal's comment caused laughter to bounce around the hall, and Stone Mountain developed a sudden fascination with his plate. After a while, the soldiers and knights went back to their meals.

"Kel." Dom said quietly. "You don't even like _ale_."

"It's not just that I don't like it..."

"I know. It also makes you dizzy and a bit sick, which doesn't help your argument, since you're already feeling both! You are not going to drink wine, which is stronger."

She picked up her goblet and toasted his concerned face. He plucked it out of her hand and set it back down. She looked up at him angrily and was unsurprised by the frustration written in his face. The sergeant's jaw was clenched, as if biting down a particularly nasty comment. _Good_, she thought with some satisfaction. _I'm happy that you're frustrated, Dom. You've been treating me as if I was as infirm in mind as I am in body. _Smug, she gave him a small smile, watching, fascinated, as his eyes locked on hers and flared with temper.

_Blue fire_, Kel thought. _Hot flame burning through every resistance._ Raoul, Neal, and Wyldon ceased to exist; the conservatives did not fill the table. Even his voice faded out.Her whole world closed to all but those eyes, and she lost everything to them. His piercing blue gaze penetrated so deep it robbed her of any thought. The focus which she treasured so much in him as a friend – the look that said 'I'm listening' with a single-mindedness that excluded everything else – was so much more powerful now. It made her feel weak and utterly, unforgivably feminine.

"Kel?" Dom asked.

She blinked, snapping back hard. _Great!_ Kel thought. He'd been talking to her. To stall she picked up her goblet and sipped, forgetting it was wine.

One red droplet clung to her lip. She caught it with her tongue.

Dom's gaze dropped to her mouth.

Suddenly, it became much harder to breathe. There was a tightness in her chest, squeezing the air out even as she sucked it in. The air seemed weighted, as if his gaze held some power that pulled it beyond her reach. She wished fervently that it wouldn't; she needed air desperately. It was a neat trick to rob one of speech by stealing one's breath. _No wonder the most composed of court ladies trip over themselves, _Kel thought distractedly.

To steady herself Kel took another small sip from her goblet – it proved a mistake. Abruptly, the world began spinning madly. Her head pounded viciously, making her even dizzier. She pushed up from her chair, intending to run out of the hall before anything worse happened. She only made it three steps before she fell...

Warm arms caught her. She never hit the floor's hard, unforgiving tiles. Instead, she was curled into a hard, muscular chest. Though half-unconscious, she vaguely registered surprise that she was being carried so easily, for she was no featherweight. She could also feel the prickle of many eyes watching her, and raised her hand to the man's chest to tell him she could walk. But she could barely lift the hand, and it fluttered harmlessly against his chest. 

Kel snapped awake. _How many times am I going to have this dream?_ She asked herself in frustration. 'The incident with the wine' as Dom liked to call it, had been weeks ago. But it was yesterday; it was only minutes ago. She could still feel the prickle of wine flooding her system, the overpowering dizziness, and worse – being pressed up against that body.

She wished she could forget some of it. _All of it. _Or, at the very least, that there was someone she could talk to about it, but there really wasn't.

Lalassa and Shinko were still in Corus. Yuki had finally moved into New Hope. Daine had disappeared on some mission, apparently, because no one knew where she was – not even Kel's sparrows. _And Goddess knows where Alanna is! If I could even talk to Alanna about this stuff..._ she thought wistfully. Suddenly she realised the irony. _Goddess knows?_ Given that she was Alanna's patron goddess, it seemed likely that she did indeed. Although, what good that did Kel was lost to her.

Could she tell Neal? Yeah, right. That'd be a wonderful idea. She could just picture it: "Oh, and by the way, Neal, I think I'm falling in love with your cousin." Kel shuddered slightly. That was not a reaction she wanted to see – ever.

Well, then who _was_ she to tell?

Annoyed, she sat up, stared and started counting in disbelief. There were twenty sparrows, two dogs (Jump and one who looked suspiciously like Wyldon's wolfhound), four cats, and Daine's little dragon – Kitten sitting in her room.

Carefully getting out of bed, so as not to disturb the birds perched on her covers, Kel asked the question foremost on her mind. "What are you all doing here?"

They cocked their heads as if to say: _Didn't you call us?_

Kel sighed. "I suppose I did," she said and began to talk.

Animals were surprisingly good listeners. Kel had this thought as she brushed Hoshi's coat, running the brush over it until it gleamed. Hoshi butted her gently and looked at her quizzically as if to say, "Y_es, of course we are. Didn't you know that yet?"_ Kel laughed.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Magelet?" Numair asked Daine as they both got dressed. 

Daine spared him a look.

They had both just landed and transformed, leaving them naked in their chambers – not something that worried them too much. The minute the disorientation had subsided the two were hurriedly throwing on clothes. They were on a mission. A mission to help Kel...

"Okay. So you know what you saw, but so do I. I've never seen so much as a glimmer of it around her. Don't you think that's something I would notice?" Numair asked, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "Have _you_ seen it before?"

Daine shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe she grew into it," she offered.

"Unlikely."

"It's happened. Haven't you read The Scrolls of TardMagid?"

"I gave it to you, darling. Of course I've read it." Numair kissed her lightly.

"Well. It happened to him! I could happen to her..."

"At her age...?" The pained look she gave cut at him. He sighed. "I know she's your friend, darling, but I have no idea what we'll find... You've got to stay calm and not give us away. Whatever this is, we don't want her getting suspicious about it."

Daine frowned. She could see his point but still... this whole affair was very confusing.

Numair wrapped his arms around his wife fondly, and pressed an affectionate kiss to her head, enjoying on some obscure level a deep sense of pleasure. _Mine_, he thought. These thoughts were fleeting as most of his mind compared what he knew of Keladry of Mindelan next to what Daine had told him. Did his lovely wife realise what this would mean? For Kel? For her Family? For Tortall? It was so unlikely that "unlikely" did not describe the chances accurately. It was past words like "unlikely" and "improbable" – in fact, it verged on damn near impossible.

But if it were true...?

"Daine, see is Whisp can find Kel for us. It is essential that we get this settled now."

A quarter of an hour later, Cloud's daughter, Whisp, led them to the edge of a clearing. There they lay out of sight, watching as Kel and Dom discussed the trip back to New Hope. Numair squinted against the sun, but he didn't see what he was looking for.

"Daine. Do you see anything?"

"I see that those two are so far in denial it's stupid." Daine retorted.

Numair looked at her with disbelief. "You're worrying about this now?"

"Why not?"

He gave her an incredulous look. _Why not?_

"I guess there's some truth to rumour then," Daine speculated, ignoring her husband's reaction. "Raoul told me Dom's been acting strangely. And apparently, He's been all but chasing the court ladies away... heard Thayet comforting some lovestruck girl who was complaining about it. And Kel! Goddess only knows how long it's been since _she's _had a good strong man around," Daine said matter-of-factly.

_Women!_ "We're in the middle of something right now! Save your concern for their respective love lives for a more convenient time!"

"Darling, love doesn't work that way. There is never a right time." She looked at him and nearly burst into laughter. His eyebrows were drawn into a sharp frown.

"So now you're instructing me on love?"

"Why not? Men are stupid about this stuff."

"I waited, and look what it got me," he bragged and tweaked her nose. "I know how love works. I waited. Now can we get on with our mission?"

"Of course, but if I hadn't I hadn't hit you over the head with it we'd _still_ be waiting." He started to protest, and she pressed a hand to his lips. " The mission."

_Now she remembers._ He rolled his eyes.

Daine looked at Kel – _really _looked at her. She saw none of the tell tale glow she'd seen in the stables. The bronze core was gone. "It's not there."

Daine turned back to the couple now tossing breadcrumbs to the fish. Sleek orange bodies breached the surface of the pond to catch them in mid air. Hearing the joyful activity beneath the water's surface and Kel's laugh, Daine was hard pressed to decide who was enjoying the activity more.

She leaned forward again; straining her eyes to the slightest hint of what she was looking for then sat back defeated. "Numair, I don't see it. Maybe it really was just exhaustion on both our parts."

"Go distract her." He thought he saw a flash of something. Did he? He shifted and bumped into Daine.

Daine was looking at him as if he'd grown another head. "Distract her? Wha... how?"

Numair refused to waste any more time explaining. He sighed. "See if you can get her to talk about her animals or something."

Daine marched off to where Whisp was grazing. "_See if you can get her to talk about her animals."_ That man was going to learn to control his tone if wanted to live. She'd had it up to here with his bloody orders!

"Alright, sweetheart, we're going to go around and come in like we've just come from the castle. We're going to pretend we like that idiot of a man and listen to him.

_"Stork man giving you trouble?" _Whisp asked curiously as she set out in a wide circle. "_I could bite him for you."_

Daine paused. It was such a Cloud thing to say. "You're a lot like your mother."

_"I am?"_

Daine laughed. Whisp sounded delighted at the thought.

* * *

She was having fun. It had been so long since she'd had simple fun. Archery and other war games had a darker aspect to them. They were fun, by no means would Kel argue that they weren't, but they lacked the innocence... an innocence that was almost healing. _This is why people have pets_, she realised, _this is what makes them worth all the effort and pain._ It wasn't just the companionship or a love of animals; it was the sheer beauty of innocence unspoilt. 

She looked over at Dom. He was trying to invent new ways to throw the bread.

"Dom?"

He arched a brow.

Laughing, she placed a piece on his head. "Try that, Sergeant."

"You couldn't have been more original, Kel," he said sarcastically. His heart picked up a beat. She was standing awfully close. _Mithros. Keep it light, Dom._

She stepped closer and leaned in to his ear. "On the bright side, now I can call you 'Breadhead.'"

"Breadhead."

She laughed, and with on hand steadied on his chest, rested her head on his shoulder. _Dear gods, Kel. Are you trying to kill me?_

"I can't wait to tell Meathead. He'll NEVER let it go."

Kel leaned back and swept a lock of hair out of his eyes. Her hazel eyes sparkled with her laughter. The unholy amusement on her face nearly undid him. "Kel I..."

They both turned to see Daine and Whisp entering the clearing.

It was as if he'd been dumped in a mountain lake. Daine's arrival had snapped him back. _You're acting like a bloody idiot!_ Dom scolded himself. _You're behaving like some untried boy who's never touched a girl._ And he was far from that.

The two girls laughed and separated a bit from Dom and Layissa who had been lying in the shadows. Dom watched Daine glance several times at some thick bushes at the edge of the clearing. Was someone there? He wondered. Did it matter? He gazed at the two girls and knew with dreadful certainty that he was going to be here a long time.

With a groan, he sat down and leaned against the tree, closing eyes. He replayed the last couple minutes in his mind. He'd nearly kissed her. So close... _STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! This is Kel. Kel your friend Kel. Kel Meathead's best friend Kel. Kel Raoul's surrogate daughter Kel. Kel who fights bullies, bandits, centaurs, Scanrans, killing machines and Blace Kel. Kel who took in strays and protected the weak Kel. Kel who was going to kick his butt all the way to Carthak and back if he treated her any differently Kel. STOP! STOP! STOP! Kel. Beautiful beautiful Kel. Ahhhhhhhh! He was doomed._

Great Gods help him. He'd nearly kissed her. 

"Nice distraction tactics, Breadhead."

Dom scowled. "Shut up, Layissa."

* * *

Over dinner, Numair questioned Kel about her mystery illness. From what she and Neal told him, her symptoms were exhaustion, chronic illness, loss of weight, dizziness, fainting spells, sudden fevers, and an aversion to wine. The classic signs. It was textbook. 

"The wine makes you dizzy, right?" She nodded.

"But it always has a little."

_Well that's interesting_, he thought. "But it's worse now?"

"Yes..."

_Damn. _"How much worse?"

"Well, last time I had a sip I had a relapse. Neal nearly drained himself getting me back."

Numair rubbed the bridge of his nose. _Shit._

"What is this, Numair?" Kel asked. "Why all the questions?"

_Please let it go._

She looked around the table suspiciously. Her eyes narrowed on Dom and Raoul. "You have something to do with this."

"For once," Dom said with a grin, "I can honestly say that we have nothing to do with it."

"Neal, can we talk outside?" Numair asked quietly. At the healer's nod, he said, "Kel, if you'll excuse us? We have to..."

"Sit." Numair looked at Neal. Neal looked at Numair.

"Kel, I..." he tried again.

"SIT." Kel commander's voice echoed through the room. "No one leaves this room until I get an explanation.

"Kel." Numair said, bracing himself. He did NOT want to be the one doing this. "I know what's making you sick."

"You're not a healer."

"I know and most healers couldn't tell you what I am about to. Kel there's too much energy in your body."

"What are you saying?" Kel asked, unsure.

"Kel, you have magic."

There was a stunned silence.

"I do not. Check the records. I've been thoroughly screened again and again for the Gift. You don't know the extent to which these exams went."

"Actually, Jon read them to me this morning. And I agree that you do not have the Gift, nor do you have the Sight."

"So you're saying that I have wild magic?"

"Actually, Daine and I checked you for wild magic years ago..."

"What ARE you saying?" Kel's voice was steady, but her hands were shaking visibly.

"I'm saying that it's magic so foreign and elusive that I can't tell you what it is."

Numair closed his eyes. "Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, by the order of His Royal Highness Jonathan of Conté, the King of Tortall, you are to report back to Corus – immediately."

As she stormed out, he caught another glimpse of that strange, foreign energy flaming out ready to burn them all to the ground. Numair Salmalin, the most powerful mage in Tortall, shuddered.

* * *

**A/N:** THIS IS NOT THE END. MORE SOON! And by SOON I do actually mean SOON. If you'd like me to update The Spy first LET ME KNOW! And please review. I read them over when I get stuck – they really do help. 

Ann: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying it and hope to hear more from you later.

Jtaandlca: lol I promise I will finish it. I warn you that it gets complicated and it might be a while, but it will be finished.

Queen Tigress: Wish granted... sort of. : p thanks for the lovely review.

Elvira: Updating! finally! _rolls eyes at self_

DaughterofDeath: I know, I know, now you want another one : p sorry for the wait. 

Okaliedokalie: Extremely sorry about the wait, but you got the other part. I'll try to speed up.

Goddess of the Moon: Late is better than never? I hope so. And I spared you a cliffie.

DomisMINE: Updating. More throughout the summer. Promise.

Caremel: Thanks for the insightful critiques. Glad to know _someone _likes the slightly altered Kel.

Eveiveneg: Well you sort of know what's wrong... : D

CTHKSI: You're back! Yay! At some point you disappeared and I was sad. You always write such insightful reviews. Please stay!

Himura Arashi: Scratch the hurry, but I did update : D

Rubber Duck: You there! Have you updated yet? Lol oh I should talk having not updated since february! Did you get the wine glass thing?

Lady Cass: Hope you're a bit less confused. Lol I know it's getting complicated isn't it?

Emerald Angel6492: I want you to know that I thought about you. I'm not kidding; I did. I really wanted to post a reply to my one lonely flame in my author's note but... I didn't. lol I wrote a bloody essay. And for once no cliffhanger : p

Megan: When you learn how to write a constructive review please review again. Your review was a flame, and I would prefer that you call it such in future if you feel the urge to tell me how much my story sucks again. If you have a problem with this, by all means tell me. I'll send you my pretty little essay on your flame.

Elf warrior princess: More? Lol

Sheyana: what do you think? Lol confused? Me too!

Queenofdakittys: Hope you like this chap to...

AngelWing78: I'm afraid the update wasn't exactly soon... lol hope you're not too mad and still read it...

Soccerchick-08: Hello there! Been so long. I promise you that I will finish this story – even if I have to live in isolation for the next four years of my life... if you're still confused by the wine thing let me know... I'll track down the quote. Oh, and I do speak french ; )

Jamie Lee: lol so enthusiastic! ASAP? Err... I'm not so good with ASAP if you've read any of my apologetic author's notes... but please keep reading:D Thanks for kicking my butt in gear!

Atlanta Enchanted: lol wow did I grant both wishes? Daine and Numair, yes. Dom... sort of? Lol you always seem to know what I'm up to...

MysticMoonEmpress: lol unfortunately it's more what he trying NOT to do : p

FairyDust4Ever: ASAP? Oh dear... I'm going to be such a frustration for you... lol

Crystaltambaia: Astounding compliments! Thank you! You've no idea how difficult it is for me to write scenes like that... so sorry about the delay. My plan is to update at least once more this month... my plan lol

Tattooed Goddess: wow! I'd forgotten you asked for the wine glass incident...

Alyios: I'm having so much trouble with The Spy... I think I'm going to have to do a rewrite on the second chapter... sigh

Wake-Robin: My friend, you have NEVER been that innocent. : P Oh, I am SO going to figure out what you're up to!

Indigo Feline: lol the apostrophes are only annoying to read. They sound lovely. I have time now to do some BETA stuff if you like.

Alenor: Well now you sort of know... or at least as much as Daine... probably less than Numair...

Hessel: It is original, but it is an established writing style. It's called a stream of conciousness. The idea is that you start with one thing and expand in thought pattern by association. I can explain more in an email if you're interested.

Chisakami Saiyuki: OMG don't get ME started. I have rhyming stages too they drive me MAD! Lol my sympathies!

The ORIGINAL Meathead: let me anticipate the reaction...FINALLY! It's been way too long since I've updated hasn't it?

Lady Angelique of mystiqu: LOL I agree! SO far in denial. I adore that egypt analogy!

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Erkith


	8. Elemental

**Disclaimer:** All characters except Layissa belong to Tamora pierce and the Protector of the small series. I claim no possession over anything but the plot. Its base, world, etc. are all from the above and are not my own.

**Author's note from Erkith: **To those who thought that "The Perils of Wine" was the final chapter of DKOM I'm happy to tell you that I never intended it to be. I do regret to say that I won't be able to update again this month because I'm leaving. Hopefully I'll have stuff written when I come back (a week from tomorrow).

I'm staggered and encouraged by the number of hits and reviews I've received.

Please Enjoy! Please Review!

Erkith

PS. Check out the One-shot I posted a couple days ago... **Shall I Drown

* * *

**

Elemental

Numair sat down hard, pale as ice. His hands gripped the arms of his chair as if he were afraid of simply being blown away. Eyes closed and his breathing sharply irregular, the large, powerful mage fought for control. He lost.

"Excuse me." He said and fled the chamber; Daine trailing behind him looked thoroughly confused.

Dom watched the reaction quietly – not peacefully or steadily, but quietly.

He'd known the great mage had been coming to some conclusion about his lady over dinner. He'd seen the light flickering in the solid, dark gaze as each symptom was listed; he'd seen the shuttering of the man's eyes. The way a man's eyes shutter when confronted with a nasty truth they want to hide, and know instinctively that they cannot.

But magic? Magic of all things! No one had given it a moments thought. Had she been five or maybe even thirteen, it might have been a remote possibility, but at twenty? How in Mithros' name had Kel gotten magic?

And what would it do to her?

Dom's stomach clenched as he thought of her calm facade. Cool as a lake on the outside, and burning anger and resentment on the inside. There was no telling. Kel at her best probably would have shrugged it off – maybe, she'd have hired or volunteered someone to teach her to control it, but that wasn't what they were dealing with. They were dealing with an ill, annoyed, and frightened knight who wanted nothing more than to return home to her people... Instead, they were heading off to Corus.

Dom got to his feet and went after her. This was a mess.

* * *

_I don't understand. I don't understand! I DON'T UNDERSTAND! _Kel thought, growing increasingly hysterical. _Gods, but I hate it when I don't understand! This can't be happening. No, it simply cannot be happening. I refuse to believe it! I'd know. I'd know! DAMN IT!_

The dizzy spell caught her, unaware. She stumbled into a wall and leaned against it for balance. She could feel the fever spiking in long high leaps and running through her veins as surely as blood. Hot. Cold. Hot. Cold.

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_ Kel cursed her weakness. She was unable to move, caught in the fever's web as surely as a fly in a spider's.

Hot. Cool. Hot. Cool.

"_Protector."_

She thought she heard a voice. She spun, or maybe the world did, but either way she saw no one.

Her vision was blacking out as the heat pulsed through her head. For a moment she thought she saw flames, silver and unnatural, dancing around her in a mocking pattern.

"_Oh, Protector." _The voice – or whatever it was – that spoke to her was exasperated. _"LEARN."_

Hot. Warm. Hot. Warm.

"Hello?" Kel asked. The world fell out of focus completely, lurching and blurring. "Dom? Is that you? Are you there?"

There was no answer. She was alone.

Hot. Hot. Hot. Hot.

"_LEARN."_

_So tired_, Kel thought vaguely. It echoed through her head with each pulse. _Tired. Tired. Tired. Tired._

She no longer wondered at the disembodied voice. It didn't matter.

Hot. **Hot. **Hot. **Hot.**

Sweat beaded on her forehead and ran down her back, soaking her hair and clothing.

Her hearing was going now. It warped and muted. The rushing of her blood washed out all other sounds, leaving them superfluous.

**HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!**

She didn't hear him call her name.

But she did dream.

"_Neal!" Sergeant Domitian bellowed. "NEAL!" He called it again and again, running as he did it. "You unworthy ferret! You unkempt, fiendish creature! You drag your good name through the dirt like manure under your tail! You're a disgrace! A bloody disgrace! NEAL!"_

_The curses streamed out of the soldier in fountains. She watched through a silver mist as he climbed, something – no, somebody – clutched close to him in his arms. Kel was fascinated by the muscles that flexed as he shifted his burden to one side to open a door. He stepped inside and set down his burden on a bed with a deliberate gentleness that spoke of care._

_Dispassionately, Kel realised it was her._ _Her skin was so deprived of blood it was whiter than parchment and sickly. Cold sweat had beaded on her upper lip. Fragile. It described the body perfectly. She didn't look like her._

_Neal barged in, blocking Kel's view of her body._

"_What in the gods' names happened?" he asked as his green magic filled the infirmary with its glow._

"_I don't know! I went to go find her and **wham** I see her falling." _

"_I don't know if Numair's right, but I've no bloody idea what's going on." Neal's voice was grim and concerned._

"_Neal. You have to heal her. You have to. We need her. There's nothing without her."_

_Neal gave his cousin an odd look but leaned over his patient._

_As Neal's magic touched her skin, the silver mist faded to black and the dream was lost._

Kel felt heavy again, burdened by a body to exhausted to respond. "Dom." She murmured quietly at the sound of his voice. She felt his cool hand tighten around hers, but it was a distant, disconnected feeling – as though she were still dreaming and watching it happen.

* * *

Sun glinted of the palace turrets as it would from a gem – blinding but beautiful. Kel took one look at Corus below and wished desperately to be back at New Hope. There was nothing for her here. Nothing.

The last time she'd been here...

When was the last time?

Kel glanced over at Dom who seemed to have decreed himself her escort and was riding beside her. "Dom when was the last time we were here?"

"Roald's wedding probably." It was a harmless and distracted answer, but it brought back the memories.

"Oh..." Her face heated. How could she have forgotten? That had been so embarrassing!

_Blue eyes locked on hers. Lips tantalisingly soft and firm. Elegant muscles taught beneath her hand. The subtle scent of pine and wind. The sway of the dance. Skin tingling where his brushed it..._

_Goddess! What was I thinking?_

Kel sighed. She'd just as soon forget the ball that had followed that wedding again. It would torment her less that way.

As she entered the palace grounds, Kel frowned. There had been a subtle change in the air – a kind of beckoning or call. Silver flickered dimly around the edge of her vision. It stayed there even as she turned her head to get a better look. No one else reacted.

"_Protector."_

For a moment, Kel felt the world waver out of focus. Dom was there steadying her, but she barely heard the questions he whispered. Abruptly, she knew... she'd heard that voice before...

There was something she was forgetting.

* * *

Sitting on her bed, Kel struggled with the overwhelming urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure I'm fine." Kel answered wearily. Dom had been hovering over her like a mother hen since the dizzy spell this morning. It hadn't left her feverish like the other ones, just slightly disoriented for a bit, so she was fine.

Good luck convincing the paranoid sergeant of that.

It was kind of sweet in a way, but it was driving her mad. Kel raised a defensive hand as he moved to argue. "Dom, I'm fine. If you ask me again, I'll be forced to prove it to you. And I can't promise I won't resort to bodily harm."

Dom frowned, but when he spoke he didn't pursue the same topic. "Numair said the King wanted to see you after you'd settled in."

"Alright then, lets get this over with."

She started to her feet.

"Actually, Kel. I think they expected you to take more time to yourself. Especially because of this morning's... episode."

"I'm sorry?" Kel asked dangerously.

Dom looked unconcerned by the cool tone she'd used. "Jon and Numair are having their own meeting now, so it'll probably be some time before they're ready for you."

The lady knight watched him for a moment. Her hazel eyes were not at all dreamy as she examined her opponent, for Kel was sure that's what he was. She felt an overwhelming need to exact some form of justice. An idea flared in her mind. When she finally spoke, her voice was mild and undisturbed.

"And so what do you suggest I do to pass the time?"

"Well, we don't know long or hard their going to test you, so you should probably rest." He exhaled a breath when she nodded, apparently relieved. "We could play cards if you like."

Personally, Kel thought his relief was a little premature.

* * *

"Sure. Why don't you go sit down and I'll bring them to you," Kel said.

Dom closed his mouth on a protest, noticing how vulnerable she looked, and obeyed. They'd already taken away a lot of her freedom. The least he could do would be letting her do something as non-strenuous as fetching a deck of cards on her own. The desk where they sat was very close to the table. Worst come to worse he could always catch her before she fell.

Her hands shook tremulously as she set the cards down.

Dom jumped to his feet, afraid she was suffering another spell. He'd thought she was stable. He cursed himself and held her to him.

His heart sped up as he became aware of just how closely he held her. He breathed in her scent. _This is getting out of control._ Dom edged her back so he could look into his lady's beautiful hazel eyes and very nearly got distracted. _Damn it._

"I'm really sorry, darling, but you need to go to bed. Take a short nap. It's for your own good."

"You'll take care of me, won't you?" Kel asked shakily.

Her small smile shook him. _Gods, Kel._

She was still smiling when her fist clipped his jaw and landed him on his butt. She was not when he looked up at her, stunned.

"I did warn you." She said evenly, and left the shocked sergeant staring after her.

* * *

"Hello, Lady Keladry. Please have a seat."

King Jonathan indicated a chair at the round table that also seated the Lioness and Numair.

"Numair, here, tells me you had a relapse this morning."

Kel shrugged. Relapse was a bit strong a term, because she was fine now. But if it helped her convince him that the problem was small maybe he'd let her go home.

"We've been very worried about you."

"Have you?"

The doubt in her voice was clear as day. The King had never given a flying fig about her. Why would he suddenly start now? That'd be less likely than Daine offering her flying lessons, and probably equally useless.

The King winced at her tone. "Raoul warned me you held a grudge."

"He's never been one to underestimate women."

Alanna didn't bother to hide the snort of laughter. "Alright, Kel. Much as I love to watch people beat on Jon, we're here to talk about what's been hurting you. Why don't you tell us how this works. Numair was only able to give us an outline."

Numair sat at the far-end with his hands steepled in front of his mouth as Kel reported her symptoms of her illness and her fever-induced dream to the best of her knowledge. In silence, the mage considered the new developments. He didn't speak until Jon looked at him.

"It was a silver mist you saw in the dream?" He asked very, very casually.

"Yes. Both the mist and flames were silver."

"Flames?"

Kel startled at her oversight. "Sometimes I see silver flames at the edge of my vision during the dizzy spells."

Numair studied her for a moment, then leaned forward and drew a circle and a series of glowing runes. "Like this?" he asked and snapped his fingers.

An image of appeared in the middle of the table. It could have passed for Kel had it been more than a foot tall. The background looked was the private dining hall they'd used at Steadfast, and the image was dressed as she had that night. Kel's image's hazel eyes blazed with defiance. The moment Numair had ordered her to Corus was captured almost exactly as she remembered it – exactly, but for the vicious silver flames that whipped around her body.

"This is how I see you."

There was a silence as they all processed exactly what it was they were seeing.

Alanna let out a low whistle. "Okay."

Jon looked at his Champion. "Okay? How is that..." he indicated the image, "okay?"

They all looked at the image again, then Alanna said, "I think we better start at the beginning."

Half an hour later, they were no further. There seemed to be no trigger. The symptoms had increased so gradually that it was impossible to tell anything more about when it had started. After all, one of the symptoms was the aversion to wine, which Kel had noted sometime after becoming a knight... How did it relate to the rest?

"Assuming for a moment that the wine is unrelated," Numair hypothesised, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Which is unlikely." Kel felt obligated to point out.

The mage flicked her an annoyed glance. "Assuming that the wine is unrelated, then what is the last time where you didn't have any of the other symptoms?"

Kel blinked. Given her current reaction to spirits, it was doubtful that it was unrelated to her problem. Still, magic was Numair's area of expertise... She thought about it. Some of the colds she'd caught could be explained as normal or brought on by exhaustion, but it was just as likely they were the first signs of her depleted immune system.

"Last time I was in Corus. Roald and Shinko's wedding."

At the mention of the wedding, Kel flinched. She refused to look at Alanna who knew exactly what was on her mind. Why couldn't she suffer a convenient case of amnesia?

"Are you sure you're not forgetting something?" Jon asked Kel, his gaze concerned. "Anything strange? Dealt with any magic beings... something that gave you a jolt...?"

He'd didn't actually expect an answer.

Kel stayed silent as she watched the image still sitting in the middle of the table and its silver flames.

"I've never seen anything like it." Alanna murmured.

"Neither have I," Kel said, "but I think I've heard a disembodied voice that might belong to it. It was during a dizzy spell each time, and it was then that I noticed silver flames." She frowned. "The voice isn't male or female and it speaks the words straight into my head. It's really strange because I know I've heard the voice before... I just can't place it."

Alanna thought about that for a second. "I ran into something like that once."

Jon raised his eyebrows. "Where?"

"When I was up on the Roof of the World looking for the Dominion Jewel. The beast I fought spoke like that..."

"Of course," Numair said softly. "An elemental."

_Oh, gods. _

_The magic entity. The jolt. The familiar voice._

_Elemental._

Kel jumped up and ran out of the room. She barely heard them calling after her. Servants, pages, knights and courtiers parted like air as she raced down the halls towards it. Anger flowed through her veins. In the background, people were shouting and screaming.

Alanna was running after her, but there was no way that she was going to catch her. The Lioness gave up and joined Duke Baird and the King as they all launched sleeping spells at the errant lady knight.

Silver flames leapt off her to meet their spells.

Purple, green and blue clashed and faded.

Kel paid them no attention, completely focussed on one thing. She rushed through the chapel and stopped only at the iron doors guarding the thing she sought – Corus' resident elemental.

Kel took a deep breath and stepped into the blackness of the Chamber of the Ordeal.

"_Chamber, you have a lot to answer for."

* * *

_

**A/N:** Thanks for reading: D I'm getting better at the whole semi-ASAP thing! Wonders upon wonders! Up next is Kel and the Chamber's argument and I can't wait to write it... could potentially put it out as soon as I get back if the words flow...

Any ideas for one-shots are appreciated because I love writing them. Even some preferred pairings would be useful. If you haven't read my one-shots... well they're out there!

THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!

**Margaret**: lol way to review as I post the next chap! Your review popped up after I had submitted chap 7... Sorry I couldn't thank you for the review b4 lol

**MysticMoonEmpress: **Here's another chap for you :D Thanks for reviewing, it's nice to know someone cares enough to take a couple minutes to put a smile on someone's face.

**Wake-Robin:** lol edgy? My characters keep hitting each other...lol wonder what that says about me... This chap bounces around a bit, so I hope it's not confusing... and UPDATE!

**Tattooed Goddess**: Faith reviews as well as inspiration are my guide, so I thank you for contributing to the speed of this chappy. I guess this chap just raises more q's about her powers huh? Lol

**Ivory Nightshade**: Surprised? Elemental... lol the idea took me and ran away

**X17Skmbdrchiczxx:** tough name to type out! Hope elemental is foreign enough for you... had to sift through 3 or 4 books to make sure it'd work lol

**Feifiefofum:** lol I try to keep my fics jumping from emotion to emotion... more interesting that way, so we'll see. I'm a sucker for happy endings... lol unless you read my one-shots... I'm glad you didn't find too many mistakes because I BETA for ppl, but of course it's always harder to do your own work... Do you BETA? I could use one...

**USNA:** lol this is about as close to ASAP as I get. I have other fics to do as well which makes it harder... don't ask me why I started them all before finishing any... lol I no longer remember...

**Kings Lioness:** You like Alanna? You should read **Shall I Drown** I posted it a couple days ago... one-shot with George, Jon and Alanna. Could you review somewhere on one of my fics with a reminder to read yours? I want to read it when I get back in a week and my memory is reserved for plotlines... (sadly not much of an exageration)

**Bambolieblue: **Hope you enjoy this chap too! Thanks for reviewing!

**The ORIGINAL Meathead:** Sorry Sam! I didn't make the cliffy intentionally! Lol and this update was a bit faster... I'm surprised how fast because I posted that one-shot this week too! Marvels!

**Maliafire:** Thank you! It's so nice to know ppl take time to say something nice and brighten ppl's days!

**Sariana of the Wind:** Thanks so much! Reviews are such an inspiration to write... there's this huge guilt facter... lol

**Soccerchick-08:** I didn't mean to give you the impression that DKOM was finished! _Looks alarmed_ Glad you caught the wine thing! I hope this chapter isn't confusing... bounces around a bit... oh well, I'm sure you'll tell me right? ;) I'll get working on the Spy... have to decide whether to kill him off or not lol

**Atlanta Enchanted:** lol how's updating the day after you review? Lol I'm too easily amused. Did you get to read the other updates yet? Or the one-shot? (Shall I Drown) That one has Jon, Alanna, George... Hope you liked the chappy and the updates:D

THANK YOU! MUAH! THANK YOU!


	9. I Am Human I Am Mortal

**Disclaimer:** All characters except Layissa belong to Tamora pierce and the Protector of the small series. I claim no possession over anything but the plot. Its base, world, etc. are all from the above and are not my own.

**Author's Note from Erkith**: A long time in coming, I know. And I do appreciate that I left you on a bit of a cliffhanger – my unfortunate habit – _grins_ so I'm sorry. I hope those of you who read **True Love Never Ran So Cold** and **Betrothed** will forgive me for spending so much time on them. I regret to tell you that I'll be updating less frequently as school has restarted yay/not. I will try to get something out periodically…

Enjoy!

_**Erkith**_

Ps. Anyone interested in reading a Faithful one-shot?

* * *

**Different Kinds Of Magic**

Chapter Nine: I am Human. I am Mortal.

Dom saw Kel sprint by, running full-speed. Then he heard the shouts as Alanna, Numair and the King flung themselves around the corner.

"Kel, stop!"

Dom's mind snapped into focus. Kel was running from them, but why? He chased after them, unsure as to what he was about to do.

"Stop her!" Alanna shouted ahead. Courtiers and soldiers alike were parting like air as Kel burst through them, ignoring their screams of surprise and fear.

Dom was almost there now.

"Goddess, she's headed for the Chamber! The bloody Chamber of the Ordeal! STOP HER!" Alanna cried out again.

Dom was even with the others now, but still too far from Kel. He pushed ahead of them, moving faster than he ever had before. She was headed for the most powerfully magical object in all of Tortall, excepting _maybe_ the Dominion Jewel – one that broke strong men. The Chamber embittered the dreams of the bravest of knights, waking them to nights of cold sweat and fear. It had killed before.

Kel – who was stronger than most – had entered twice before, and returned relatively unscathed.

Had it been that Kel that ran towards the Chamber; Dom might have interfered with the others...

But this was a much weakened Kel; would she survive a third encounter? He wasn't taking any chances.

Though he pressed forward, he realised abruptly that he stood no chance of reaching her in time. She was too determined and too far ahead. He didn't stop to curse, but yelled an order.

"SLEEP SPELLS!"

Purple, green, and blue burned past him. The spells were mere feet from their target when the silver flames lashed out, spearing them out of the air.

The hall was alive with screams and shouts of terror as the foreign magic danced around the girl who did not even turn back. Dom watched as her hand closed over the door to the Chapel of the Ordeal. She disappeared inside.

_No, Kel!_

He hit the chapel door before it closed, swinging it wide, barely checking his pace. He had to reach her before it had her. The chapel was dark, and Dom looked around it for the entrance to the beast it held within. He'd never been there.

_Where? May the Black God take you, TELL ME WHERE!_

Then he saw them; the large iron doors opening to admit Tortall's Lady Knight.

_KEL!_ His mind screamed her name.

For a brief moment she hesitated; then she stepped inside and the doors closed. Dom slammed into them a second later. Pounding the silver doors, he tried to force them open with will and strength, but they would not budge.

She was locked in.

* * *

"Chamber you've got a lot to answer for!"

"_So you've finally come, Protector."_ The voice that was not a voice echoed around the room. Kel, knowing the Chamber and its tricks, turned to the sexless face on the back of the doors. Her eyes narrowed.

"I should have known it would be you."

"_Yes."_ The Chamber answered unnecessarily.

Tension speared through her jaw as she bit back a nasty retort. She wasn't here to spar with a being infinitely more powerful than herself. _Not to say that the idea didn't hold some element of appeal_, Kel thought sourly.

"_You should have come sooner."_ Again faint disapproval tinged the words.

_To hell with it! _"Oh, so you mean I should have stop guarding New Hope to go gallivanting across the realm to Corus to deal with my magic, since it was so obviously that that was causing a mysterious illness to rob me of consciousness and reduce my strength to that of a squalling infant. And, naturally, I should have assumed immediately that it was you interfering with my life again."

The Chamber paused, processing. _"Yes."_

Kel's voice went curiously flat; her expression placid, blank.

"And I suppose, I was supposed to know that when you gave me a jolt through the door when I visited you after Shinko's wedding that you were providing me with magic that my body cannot handle. Just like I should have known that eventually you would do so after you had chosen me as champion for your purposes."

"_Champion. You make me sound like a go, and I am not of their nature. Elementals do not meddle in the lives of humans unless it our place to do so."_

Her voice tightened. "Really? You don't call giving me a mission that lead me to commit treason, and then forcing magic upon me unknowingly _interfering_?"

"_You should have known." _The Chamber replied. _"It was obvious."_

Kel's lips thinned as she pressed them together in anger. "Well, forgive me for not being an omniscient, insensitive elemental!"

"_Mortal."_ A small sigh of wind ruffled her hair. Its exasperation and annoyance was tangible.

"Stop that," Kel ordered. Her commander's voice echoing just as successfully within even these hallowed walls. "You've got precious little right to be irritated with me in the grand scheme of this. It's my life you've been messing with. It's me who now has unwanted magic! It's ME who is not immortal and has nearly died! AND IT'S MY FRIENDS WHO ARE BEING SCARED AND PUT AT RISK BY MY WEAKNESS!"

"_MORTAL."_ The Chamber's power blew her over, like a great tidal wave of wind. _"You're being too emotional."_

"I'm human. I'm mortal. I am, therefore, emotional." Kel tossed back as she picked herself up off the stone floor. "And you can knock me down as much as you like, but you'll have to kill me before I'll allow you to bully me."

"_Mortal, I am aware of your opinion of bullies, given your past with them. It was one of the reasons I chose you, Protector of the Small."_

"Lovely," was all Kel could think to reply.

"_I don't understand your… emotions."_ The Chamber did sound puzzled. _"They render you humans so unstable, and yet you hold them in such high regard."_

"I'm sorry that you elementals are bereft of such a burden; as it would be interesting to see you cope with such an unstable force." _And a lovely form of retribution too – the basic r-e-v-e-n-g-e._

The room whirled around her, spinning into the endless plain she'd seen before. Vertigo seized her. For a moment up was down, down was up and there was nothing. Nausea threatened to make her ill in greasy waves.

Then the image settled and details rose from the plain. Grass swayed gently in the intangible wind, and in the distance a single tree was visible. Kel focused on its solid, unmoving trunk for several moments to ease her disorientation. She took a shaky step, and fell to the ground.

"_You are ill."_

"Very observant," Kel remarked wryly. "That would be the result of your damned magic."

"_Why don't you just learn to control it?"_

Kel stared at the face. "You're making it really hard not to hate you. Elemental magic may be fine for you, but it sends me into life-threatening fevers. The only time I'm even able to see is when it's about to engulf me!"

"_You saw reality through a dream. I was there; I helped support it."_

"I didn't…" Remembering the silver-veiled dream at Steadfast, Kel paused. "That was my magic?"

"_And your display on your way here was quite impressive."_

"What?" Kel asked, confused. "What display?"

"_This…"_ the Chamber replied as one wall dissolved its illusion to replay her rush to its doors.

Kel watched in awe as she whipped through the crowd, Alanna, Numair, the King, Duke Baird and Dom chasing after her. "Stop, Kel! Stop her! Goddess, she's headed for the Chamber! The bloody Chamber of the Ordeal! STOP HER!" She heard them cry. Horrified, by what seemed like madness on her part from this perspective, Kel hands rose to her lips. "SLEEP SPELLS!" she heard Dom order.

"Goddess." Kel breathed.

Purple, green, and blue shot towards her image, burning by Dom at an incredible speed. Then silver flames shot out from her body, slapping the spells away, mere feet from her body. They writhed around her as the spells dissolved into nothing.

The image faded back into the plain, but Kel continued to stare at it in shock.

"_Very impressive."_

Was it her imagination, or did the Chamber seem pleased?This wasn't impressive! This was bad, very, very bad.

They knew. Now they all knew. How was she supposed to hide her magic from the court now? They already were convinced she'd had some sort of magical aid… now they would have proof!

And she'd seen the fear on their faces, nothing condemned faster than fear. Kel knew. Fear was the ultimate motivator.

They were going to hate her…

"_I never realized how much self-inflicted damage your gift could cause. You should ask Numair Samalin to help you."_

_Deal with it later. _"Do you think he could?" Kel asked.

"_Better than I. I am magic. I've always known how to master it. Samalin has dealt with foreign magics before."_

"He couldn't even identify it."

"_Not surprising. Few have dealt with elemental magic before, and it has never before been passed to a human. You're the first. I marked you out as you became a knight. I watched you more carefully, tested you harder, and lured you here as a squire to make sure."_

"Why?"

"_Would you give power to just anyone? Power that no one – not even you – knew how strong it would be? I've been watching and judging more humans than you, your parents, and grand-parents have known combined. Humans are dangerously self-serving."_

"But I'm not?" Kel wondered.

Another sigh wafted through. _"You committed treason to retrieve prisoners of war who were merely peasants. You took a noble to trial for your maid, and battled with a monarch to have the laws that freed him changed. Before that you risked redoing four years of training to save your maid. And right from the beginning you fought against stronger foes to protect other pages. I think it is fair to term you uncharacteristically un-self-serving."_

"Okay, but why would you assume that I would know I was to have magic?"

"_Because I laid the foundations for it when you left these walls the first time. Some years ago, I believe, from what you have said."_

Shocked silent, Kel simply stared. _It couldn't be._ But when had her sudden and inexplicable aversion to wine emerged? _Right after becoming a knight. Right after leaving the chamber._ "The wine…"

"_Yes."_

"Goddess." If she hadn't been sitting already, Kel was sure she would have then.

"_You mortals and your sayings. The gods are not all powerful." _The Chamber huffed.

Kel shrugged. "They're a great deal more powerful than us. But why do I need magic..? Ouch!" She'd been stung by something in the grass. Instinctively her power lashed out. Kel shot to her feet and lifted her hands.

"_Curse it."_

Silver flames raced along them to thread up her arms, it was hot, but left no mark. Kel felt her hair lift off her neck as the energy flowed through it, lifting and fanning it out. Another wind picked up in the Chamber's residence. Cool, unnatural, it countered the other.

Larger flames lashed out as another Chamber inspired gust tried to knock her down. Kel could feel the fever taking over. Her vision went black.

**Hot. Cool. Hot! Cool. HOT! HOT! HOT!**

_Not again!_

"Help." Kel whispered as power flooded through her mind. Her hands held her head together as it was battered by waves of fiercely uncontrollable energy flaming through her abused body. Her knees went weak and scraped the floor as she fell. Her back arched in agony. Kel felt her lips crack and bleed as she bit down to contain the scream.

"_Protector. Protector come back." _The Chamber was frantic – or as close to frantic as the Chamber comes.

The silver flames leapt off her body, scoring the walls like lightning all around her. Silent screams battered even the Chamber as Kel's mind screamed for mercy.

The plains disappeared, and the stone reappeared in its place, but Kel took no notice.

"HELP!"

A stronger wave of power knocked her across the room into a wall, hard. As she lost consciousness, she vaguely heard the Chamber's last words.

"_I'm… sorry."_

Then blackness overwhelmed her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for sticking around to read this! I'm just getting started on the next part of plot next chapter. After all, I can't rightly give her magic for no purpose…

THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! (SUCH A LOYAL BUNCH!)

**Soccerchick:** Glad you liked the punch! I thought she was being to cooperative about being perceived as weak. Kel/Kaddar huh? Sounds intriguing! I'll look forward to it!v :D and thank you, I had a lovely vacation!

**The Original Meathead: **Her magic is just a touch out of her control. Hope you continue to enjoy and talk to me! Thanks for being around so long, Sam!

**Rubber Duck: **I hope you like th Chamber scene! BUT don't let your fic die! NOOOOOO!

**Wake-Robin:** GRRRRR! UPDATE! Been months! You're getting worse than me! Lol I hope you enjoy this chap as much as the last. But consider your butt kicked! GET MOVING ALREADY!

**Sparkley-tangerine:** sorry you had to wait so long, but you did have the crazy one to read…

**Ivory Nightshade:** Sorry about how late this comes… please keep writing your fic, excellent concept!

**Maliafire: **Yup! Chamber vs. Kel argument and we'll have another coming up!

**King's Lioness:** Way to not review and leave your fics name with me _rolls eyes_ lol leave it somewhere for me!

**USNA:** sorry about the lack of ASAP…

**Obsessed-reader: **you don't like Kel/Dom _faints _lol then I'll consider myself honoured that you like mine :D

**Atlanta Enchanted: **Lol and the Chamber still thinks she should have figured it out faster… exasperating thing. It's funny about the one-shots… I have more reviews for the Soldier (First written) and more hits but the least reviews for Shall I Drown (Best written)

**Tatooed Goddess:** I'm so glad you're enjoying it! I hope the arguments were realistic enough. I've always thought the Chamber had some human elements to work out (no pun intended). Keep speculating, but you'll see eventually…

**Mystic Moon Emperess: **Now there's a compliment and a half! Happy (belated) b-day!

**Mistywabbit: **So we meet again my eldritch friend. I hope this chap was satisfying!

**Goddess Of The Moon: **Thank you! I can't believe you've read so many of my fics:D

**Bamboliblue: **She's not required to like him… and it's mostly mistrust, rather than dislike… sorry about the fluffless chap…

**Feifiefofum:** Here, I've finally updated it. Lol and I am motivated and not insulted by reviews among other things. I too have been searching for more Chamber stuff… seemed pretty clear that it was not finished interfering in her life. Hope you enjoyed the arguments and such between these too wonderful "characters" (do elementals count as characters?)

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx:** Thanks, I really like that chap too! Sorry this one took so long!

**Callie:** One again reviewing… cookies and chocolate for you! (and reviews ;) ) Glad you're enjoying this fic! Update soon! (Harry Potter in particular)

**Gymcatgirl:** thank you! Hope you continue to enjoy it and hope to see you around my fics again!

**HyperKathryne:** Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!


	10. Goddess, It's Begun

**Disclaimer:** All characters except Layissa belong to Tamora pierce and the Protector of the small series. I claim no possession over anything but the plot. Its base, world, etc. are all from the above and are not my own.

**Author's Note from Erkith**: Sorry this was so long in coming, but December should bring lots of updates! Though the new ban on reviews means there are no replies posted; I will continue to answer all reviews via the reply button with each new chappie, or sooner if you say something really intriguing…

I know I update really sporadically, so let me know if you want me to email you and let you know on those rare occasions that I do.

Enjoy!

_**Erkith**_

Ps. Look for a KN one-shot, a story on Jump, and a The Spy chapter later this month… (ie. holidays)

* * *

**Different Kinds Of Magic**

Chapter 10: Goddess, It's Begun

It was the heat that turned his head as it rushed by him. Roald frowned down a path newly cleared for his childhood friend, Keladry of Mindelan. Behind him charged Alanna, his father, Dom and Numair shouting at the crowd to stop her, but it cleared like water before a boat. His mouth dropped in shock as three spells shot out after her.

_What were they doing! _He prepared to launch one of his own, but wicked silver flamed off Kel and speared them out of the air. People screamed in terror. Several women fainted. The crowd nearly trampled their prince in an effort to become the walls. Roald couldn't blame them. _What the hell is going on?_

Roald fought past his people to look down the path she'd cleared just in time to see Sergeant Dom, Neal's cousin, disappear into the Chamber of Ordeal. The others crashed into the doors moments later and tried to yank them open. They remained shut.

"Mithros curse it!" Roald heard his father mutter as he threw a spell at the door. Numair and Alanna barely tackled the King in time as the Chamber spouted some vile spell back at him.

Roald ran to them.

Alanna spared him a frustrated glance. "They're on their own." She returned to glaring at the doors, willing them to open. Roald joined her. It was going to be a rough wait.

It was much later when the doors finally opened soundlessly on the strangest tableau the palace had seen in years.

* * *

Numair pounded his fist on the door once, uselessly. _Arrrrg!_ His mind shouted angrily. This was so out of hand. There was nothing he, a black mage, could do! The inaction pounded away at his conscience. He should have known. D_amn it!_ _It was so obvious!_

He pounded again and again as he listed in his mind everything he'd neglected to put together.

_The wine! It was the main clue and I dismissed it. Damn. Kel knew we should account for it._ Guilt was sharpening her claws on him. _Those kids could die because of me. Go insane…_ He wondered secretly if she already had. The Chamber was not a sympathetic being. It would seize her weakness – exploit it. He remembered Joren who had never emerged from it; thought of the kid's friend who had emerged broken. Oh yes, the Chamber was vicious.

Real claws made him blink as he felt them paw lightly at his ankle. He lifted the little black cat to his shoulder at muttered softly into the delicate ear. Finished he set her down and she scurried away to find Daine. He turned back to the door, paced impatiently in front of it. Stopped.

"Daine. What are you doing here?" He heard Alanna ask.

"Do you know how to heal a mortal with elemental magic, Alanna? I thought Daine might be able to help."

That dealt with, Numair returned to his thoughts.

_Why did it give the magic to you, Kel? After all these years…_ The idea caught him. Kel with magic. If she survived, the conservatives would be livid. They'd accuse her of cheating, of treachery, of lying to them, and who was to prove she hadn't? _Shit on a bunch of magnolias!_ _She was the one who had made it without magic. _Numair could have sworn to the fact that she didn't have any before she'd ascended to knighthood. _On the other hand, maybe that was it exactly. _Numair thought, still punctuating each thought with his fist on the door, oblivious to bruising though it was already painfully red. _Maybe that was it exactly._

He hit the doors one more time, and it was apparently one too many. Annoyed, the Chamber punched back. Numair skidded on his butt, cradling his broken hand. Alanna grabbed it, healing it painfully.

"Idiot."

He glared up at her mulishly. "How was I supposed to know the bloody thing punched back?"

The Lioness looked pointedly at Jon's singed hair.

_Okay, so she had a point.

* * *

_

Duke Baird had to do something, anything other than think. Thinking was bad. _Don't think. Don't think._ He thought. The irony of it was lost on him. He busied himself with reviving unconscious courtiers and herding them away from the Chamber. No one knew what would be coming out, but what had gone in was sufficiently scary.

_Silver flame piercing their spells, shredding them simultaneously – not deflecting, shredding. Mithros!_ It gave him the chills. He should not be thinking. Should not be thinking.

_But Mithros! Kel and Dom are both inside that thing! Inside that monster that still haunts me from time to time. _Images of his own Ordeal. The living nightmares that they were threatened. The Duke shook them off.

He turned his attention back to the courtiers. Some were stubbornly refusing to leave. _Parasites_, he thought angrily.

"Get out." Duke Baird said. The cool calm in his voice surprised him.

"No."

_Petulant, overfed pigs. My nephew is in that hell! You'll get no entertainment out of this._

"Get out, or I will remove you myself."

The courtiers sat down in defiance.

The Duke's green eyes narrowed. By the time they realised their mistake, they had been thrown out bodily by sparkly green magic that would ensure they bruised in all sorts of interesting places.

The doors slammed shut and locked behind them.

A cough behind him made him turn.

Prince Roald was hunched over with laughter. The Duke sighed.

* * *

It was much later when the doors finally opened soundlessly on the strangest tableau the palace had seen in years.

Two bodies were hanging in the air. They could have been standing but for the fact that they hovered several feet off the ground. They floated forward until they reached the entrance before setting down on the floor, collapsing. The healers rushed forward immediately to tend them. Only Roald and Numair continued to look at the Chamber.

_What happened?_ Roald thought in horror.

Numair looked at him. "Is it always like that?"

Roald could only shake his head.

The heart of the Chamber – beyond the chapel – was blackened. Like trees after a forest fire, strange v-shaped charcoal patterns were burnt onto the walls. The candles from the chapel had been thrown across the room. The seat given to older watchers of the Ordeal was dismembered. Its splinters scattered about like ashes.

The Chamber looked as ill as the humans it had expelled.

Numair touched the iron doors warily.

"_Human."_ The voice was faint.

"Elemental."

"_Samalin. They'll…live. Strong. Tell them."_ The pause made the words sound breathless.

"The Chamber says they'll live." Numair said.

Alanna, pale and glowing, cursed under her breathe. "They had better!"

"_Irritating female. Close my doors now."_ It sounded tired, Numair realised. He struggled to obey, swinging the heavy doors shut. A last word floated out.

"_Train…"

* * *

_

Kel woke again to the white ceilings of an infirmary. _I have got to stop doing this, _she thought irritably. She'd seen more than her share of those white ceilings lately. What had happened this time? Her head, hell, more like her whole body ached. She struggled with the filmy memory. She couldn't quite pin it.

It had to do with the Chamber, she knew that. That bloody Chamber hadn't stopped meddling with her yet! _Be really mad at it later,_ she suggested to herself. Kel catalogued her pain: head…pounding, neck…sore, back…really sore, hand…hurt. With a great deal of will and pain, Kel raised her hand to squint at the source. Two punctures stood raw on the back of the hand.

Kel let her hand fall back down. She didn't remember that. Unless… The memories flooded back jumbled. The sting in the grass right before the magic had taken over – could that be it?

"Ahhh, so you're awake." Numair said lightly.

Kel turned her head to him painfully. "How long have I been out this time?"

The tall man gave an elegant shrug. "Not that long. Dom's still out."

"Dom?" Kel asked with confusion. Where did Dom fit in? He hadn't been in the chamber with her, had he? No… surely she'd been in the Chamber alone.

Numair interpreted her confusion correctly. "He was in the Chapel of the Ordeal when you entered the Chamber." He paused. "We're not sure what happened to you two. The Chamber's explanation was vague…"

Kel nearly choked. "You spoke to the Chamber."

"Well, I'm not sure it's speaking exactly…" Numair hedged with his objective professor tones. He suddenly looked very dreamy and distant. Kel could almost hear the air buzzing with his thoughts. _He'd spoken with the chamber?_

"It mind-speaks and filters in some images," Kel said. Numair nodded absently. "What did it want?"

"Mainly, it wants me to train you."

She blinked. "Why?"

"It didn't say." When she frowned, he expanded. "It was exhausted."

"Exhausted."

"It…" Numair struggled for the words to describe the strangest sight Tortall's court had seen in years. "You'll have to go see it yourself. It looks like a pack of mages made war in there. The place is scorched and torched up to its buttresses."

"You saw inside the Chamber?"

_Well wasn't it just a day of miracles.

* * *

_

"Liar! Whore! Cheat! Necromancer!"

They might as well of screamed it.

"She magic'd her whole way through."

"She probably bewitched all the men to help her."

"I've heard she's slept with all the knights of her year."

"At the very least they're besotted with her."

"Must be magic."

"A love potion?"

"Can you imagine that _thing_ being such a whore without it?"

"I _know_ who would touch her?"

A twittering of laughs followed their prey down the hall.

_Dear Goddess it's begun._ Kel walked through them with her defenses up, and her posture and face tightly regal. _Cool water, a calm lake, let their stillness make you strong._ The Yamani in her struggled to obey the command. They were just words – cruel words – but nothing more. _They don't change who I am. _She gathered the cold around her as armor.

It radiated from her in almost tangible waves. No one approached her as she progressed through the halls. Kel held her mask. She ignored the looks; ignored the snubs; ignored the words.

But it still it hurt. She tasted their words: all bitterness, fear, and excitement. Humiliation and anger traced twin paths through her, followed closely by pain.

"_Can you imagine that **thing **being such a whore without it?"_

"_I **know** who would touch her?"_

She tried not to hate them for it. She tried not to hate them for their fear. It was not hate she should feel for them but pity. But she was closer to hate.

Kel stopped in front of the doors. Silence swallowed the court chatter. Kel closed her eyes, reining in her temper. _Chamber, this better be good._

She stepped inside.

* * *

"_So you return."_

"As you knew I would." Kel returned coolly. The likelihood of Sir Keladry of Mindelan allowing the Chamber to escape her questioning was pretty slim.

She felt rather than heard the amusement in the breeze that blew past her. It whistled hollowly, as if it were being pulled down a long passageway.

Kel looked into the Chamber's domain, and was troubled. The lone tree was barren of leaves; its trunk blackened, charred. The lush grass that once blew now lay in only feeble wisps of its former self. The sexless face on the door's back was lined and exuded a weariness that surpassed her own.

"You're ill."

"_Very observant, Mortal. That would be the result of your damned magic."_ The Chamber mimicked.

Remembering their earlier exchange, she smiled grimly. "Least I could do."

"_Will Samalin train you?" _It paused. _"I wasn't certain it got through."_

Kel frowned. The Chamber sounded unsure. How could an omniscient being be unsure? She nodded. "When he figures out how."

The Chamber sighed. _"He'll figure it out eventually."_

Kel lifted a brow. "Coming from you, eventually is not very reassuring." _Eventually could very well mean this week, next month, two years from now, or moments after my death, _she thought. Measuring time was not the Chamber's strong suit.

"_I have no concept of time outside my walls, mortal. What do you wish of me?"_

"An explanation."

It paused._ "Explanation."_

"You better have a damn good reason for messing with my life again."

"_There are countless immortals in this world, mortal, but none as autonomous as elementals. We don't sit in committees or intrude on each other. We are each our own entity. We are our own rulers, and we work alone. I have never spoken to a mortal before you."_

Kel crossed her arms. "A wonderful history lesson. How does this relate to me?"

"_Patience." _The Chamber scolded. _"I've never needed to… before."_

She waited.

"_I need your help, Protector." _The Chamber said, so softly she barely heard it.

"Point me in the right direction."

"_You misunderstand."_ Pause. _"**I **need your help."_ Kel's expression remained blank. The plain shuddered under its master's frustration. _"My powers are diminishing. You should not have been able to wound me, Protector. And even then, I should be healed by now. I am blind to the whirling colours and shapes that are your world. I barely have the strength to call to you beyond these walls."_

Comprehension seized her. That was why it had had to ask about Numair's lessons. That was why it hadn't known about her illness. It was no longer omniscient. _It was desperate_, she realised. _To have included a human, it had to be desperate._

"Why?"

"_I spoke to others before they were too weakened to hold the contact. It is not just I that am affected."_

Kel sat down to think about that. Finally she looked up at that sexless face and asked, "What do you think is happening?"

"_There's something gone rogue in our world. It is attacking us and draining us, until it does one of two things: enslaves or destroys us."_

_There was something that could kill the Chamber? _Kel wondered. _How did it expect her to beat something that powerful?_ "Why do you need me?"

"_The same reason the Goddess needed Alanna."_

"The Goddess didn't give Alanna magic when she took possession of her. Why curse me with the elemental magic I can't control."

"_Can't you guess?"_

Kel glared at it. "I'm far too tired to waste time guessing. Get to the point."

"_The only thing that can hurt an elemental is elemental magic. And the only thing way to fight elemental magic is…" _It broke off as the plains flickered and then faded back to rock.

Kel sighed. It was hard to be mad at something that was generally well-intentioned and currently suffering – _even_ _nasty elementals apparently, _Kel thought wryly. _I can't believe I feel sorry for the Chamber._

"_Protector, you owe me for the hints about Blayce and saving your soldier friend. I don't have to save him next time."_

"You could do with some lessons on manners." Kel noted. Ignoring the extortion.

It chose to ignore her comment. _"But you'll help?"_

Kel nodded.

"_One more thing, Protector. Tell Samalin not to punch me again or he'll get worse than a broken hand."_

Kel shook her head, reluctantly amused. _Stupid Chamber.

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** The plot begins… sorry about the lack of fluff (don't worry it comes back into play next chappie :D ) Please review and let me know what you think! I read reviews for inspiration when I'm stuck.

THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!


End file.
